How To Save A Life
by kinmoku2
Summary: With six months to live, Roxas Strife only wanted a normal ending. However, once a certain She-Wolf gets involved, only chaos ensues as Roxas is suddenly dragged into a once unknown hierarchy and a looming war that threatens to destroy everything. First chapter is a prologue...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I had never thought much about death.

_About dying_.

It always seemed like such a far off thing.

Something only meant for those whose age had reached its limit. Or people who've at least _had_ the chance to live.

What I hadn't known, or perhaps hadn't anticipated was death knocking on my door.

Its eyes so _hungry. _

Lulling me faster and faster into its inevitable trap.

Yet, unlike many others I _hadn't_ had the chance to live.

I soon realized that my death was unavoidable. That my time was up and that struggling was pointless.

So, eventually I _gave up_. Surrendering every last ounce of hope and will power I clung to. I had thought it was over...that is until _she _came along.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagnosis

Chapter 1: Diagnosis

The lights blaring down from ceiling beat down on me as I sat in the disinfectant scented room. _'Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.' _I reminded myself for what seemed like the billionth time. Yet, nothing would or could, for that matter, console me. The white walls surrounding me, once nonthreatening and just about invisible, were now suffocating me with their blank stares. Encasing me, the unwilling victim, in its fierce grip. _Mocking me._ Refusing to let me forget why I was here.

_The test results._ Yes, that was why I was here. To find out the very test results that would ultimately determine my fate. Or in other words, whether I lived or _died_.

_Not exactly a comforting thought..._

Though, I remained neutral both in expression and in thought...or at least I tried to. I exhaled again, attempting to stifle my erratic heartbeat.

_'There's nothing to worry about,' _I assured myself. _What I liar I was_.

I suddenly felt a small squeeze; I cast my gaze down to find my mother's hand on top of my own. She gave a small weak smile, one that was supposed to comfort me.

_Too bad it didn't reach her eyes_.

"It's probably just a mistake, you couldn't possibly have it," My mother assured, yet, I could feel the words were more directed at herself than me. I gave a remote nod, shifting my gaze to my father.

His stoic expression was easily predictable. It's what his eyes showed that wasn't predictable. Two deep azure pools lost in a void of helplessness and heart wrenching sorrow. My father wasn't one to give up or to lose hope so easily, but I guess in his and my own mind it all made sense. The nausea, off and fevers, fainting spells...It all made sense. Even though I wished it wouldn't…I kept telling myself it didn't.

Then, of course, there was my brother—my twin brother. My normally happy-go-lucky twin brother's visage was now contorted into one filled with a tortured concern. I watched his deep blue eyes as they constantly shifted over to me every few seconds. I smiled, arching a blond eyebrow at his antics. He caught my gaze and gave me a weak smile that refused to meet his eyes.

It was ironic. My life that is. My brother would always be the star athlete. I would be in the one in crowd. He had countless friends. I had only a few. He could strike up a conversation with anyone. I could barely speak.

He's always been healthy and here I am sitting in the hospital. I didn't mind it though. In case you were wondering, that is. I have been and would always be Sora's shadow. And to be perfectly honest if one of us were to die, I'd rather have it be me than him. Sora was like the sun, able to break through even the darkest times with his light. Me, I was the moon, always overshadowed by the sun and only able to cast my faint glow upon the darkness. People needed Sora. Not me.

Plus, if Sora was the one who was on the brink of death, it would be much worse.

My parents would probably be bawling their eyes out. Heck, everyone in town would probably be crying! So, overall, it was better that I was the one in this position and not Sora. A few more minutes passed, and I was beginning to wonder if the doctor would ever come out.

"Roxas Strife?" My head, along with my family's snapped to the door behind us. A woman, in her late thirties stood at the door, her caramel colored hair pulled into a messy bun as her green eyes studied the clipboard she held firmly in her hands.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, and mentally slapped myself. There was no reason to be nervous...

The woman lifted her green eyes from the clipboard and gave me a small smile. My stomach began lurching as she approached me, the pity finally tainting her eyes, her voice…_everything._

She laid a cream colored hand on my shoulder, the smile still intact, "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Nodding woodenly, I allowed myself to be guided across the grey tiles. I refused to meet my family's eyes, knowing full well what would be written in on their faces. The words that if I dared to even steal a glance would ultimately cause them to be set in stone.

My breathing began to hitch the farther along we went. The lights hanging above burning my body as my mind was already beginning to be drown in a haze. I entered the room, sitting stiffly on the well cushioned tan beds. My family came in the room standing firmly beside me with their hands planted on me. Yet, time gradually slowed as the woman brought out the files. My test results. My family's touches, the only source of comfort I had seemed to dissolve as if their hands went right through me. Like I couldn't feel them.

The woman pushed back a loose strand of hair, and cast her sympathetic gaze on all of us, "I'm sorry."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_"Six months. Six months to live." _

The words kept replaying in my mind. Over and Over. Reminding me of a broken record. Six months and then I'm dead. I laughed bitterly to myself; something like this _would _happen to me. Today, I proclaimed myself as the unluckiest person on the face of the earth. _Officially._

I leaned my head harder on the cold car window, watching the small trickles of rain race down to the edge of the window. I wonder what my friends will say, when I tell them? Will they treat me differently? Will Axel stop teasing me? Will Hayner stop wanting to skateboard with me?

My own family was already acting different. Their faces lost in a sort of zombie like trance. Dad's hands gripping the steering wheel just as he would any day. Mom, her face set straight ahead, but her eyes vacant. Sora. Even Sora was lost in a zombie like state. His hand curled tightly around his navy blue iPod nano, as his gaze was cast off into the rain.

It was so quiet that I brought out my own black iPod nano, my fingers instantly gliding across the small white dial. Searching for the right song as I let my emotions meld with the music.

_(Song playing: Where the Story Ends by the Fray)_

I continued to listen the song watching the scenery fly by and felt the invisible clock in my head begin its last ticks.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: I've decided to edit this chapter a little bit and since FF has decided to take down stories with lyrics…I chose to take out the song lyrics in this chapter. It's a little silly I think, especially considering the fact that it's basically free advertizing for the artist, BUT anyway, I recommend listening to The Fray's song _Where the Story Ends_ while reading. It's got the perfect tone and the lyrics aren't too distracting either. **

**Just to note though, the editing isn't anything drastic. I just changed some of the wording so that it sounded better and grammar issues. I fixed more of those too. **

**I hope any new readers to this story enjoy what they've read up to this point and will keep reading and maybe even drop a line or two in a review:)**


	3. Chapter 2: Concrete Goal

Chapter 2: Concrete Goal

_Two weeks had already gone by._

_The longest two weeks of my life._

"Roxas, hun your father and I will drive you and Sora to school today," Aerith called cheerfully from the bottom of the stairway. _As though nothing was wrong._

I rolled my eyes but replied in a similar, light manner, "Kay, be down in a second!"

It still amazed me. How in a matter of two weeks the normal life I had hoped to finish leading had crumbled completely. Nothing seemed the same anymore. My whole existance was suddenly the center of universe in my parent's lives. Not to say that I was ignored or anything, it's just now I feel like I'm being suffocated with the attention.

In a sense it was funny. Sometimes I wished to get more attention. Sora being my brother it was easy to become more of an onlooker in my family. He was so energetic and full of life. The ideal child. Me, on the other hand played a much more simple role. I was just the younger quiet twin. An extra. Kind of like the free part of a buy one get one free deal.

And maybe that's why this smothering is testing every ounce of patience I had left. Even the smallest things such as letting me pick the radio station were annoying. I knew it wasn't that they were purposely trying to make me miserable but-It felt like they were sealing my fate, by saying if only with their actions that my death was inevitable. Even when they would try to console me, say I still had a chance. I knew the truth. The words were set in stone on their faces.

_It was over. _

So, I'll be honest and just say, I've officially given up. I mean what was the point? If everyone has already given up why shouldn't I?

"Hey Rox, you ready?" Sora asked, his head suddenly popping around my door's wooden frame. His signature smile intact, but his eyes the only thing he couldn't change were full of the same tortured worry he's worn since that day at the hospital. Whenever I was forced to look into his eyes I felt the urge to suddenly shake him by the shoulders until the spark in his eyes reignited, but I restrained myself.

Nodding my head I grabbed the black messenger bag resting on top of my bed and proceeded to follow Sora out into the hallway and down the stairs. Mom and Dad were patiently waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Aerith smiled, yet grief couldn't help but still linger in her green irises, "Alright boys, let's go."

The engine wheezed back to life as Dad pulled out of the garage and out into the poorly paved grey road. Our blue two story home beginning to fade, as well as Mom's colorful array of flowers, becoming no more than blurry dots the further we drifted away.

Any time we left our house, I felt _strange._ Almost like each time we left was harder and harder for me to bear. Even with only two weeks gone, it felt as though I was starting to lose everything. Every time I woke up in the morning, the pain was worse. My disease slowly creeping upon me, draining me as if it were a leech. Slimy, stealthy and _deadly._

Closing my eyes, I could almost _feel _that sensation, that gradual inching through my body. I involuntarily shivered.

"You okay, hon?" Aerith asked, twisting her torso so she could see me. Her lips were pursed, as if trying to bite back the emotions clearly written on her face.

I blinked, shaking my head, "Yeah, I was just...a little cold."

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" The question surprisingly not from Mom but from Dad. It wasn't that my Father never spoke, not to say he was talkative in the first place, but ever since the day at the hospital he had been saying even less. He was simply unemotional. Even if I swear I had seen him crying the night after visiting the doctor. It could have been just my imagination.

After all my Father never cried. Ever. He had been in SOLDIER. My Father was strong enough to not cry.

I shrugged, "Guess I forgot."

Two blue eyes gave me a disapproving glance from the driver's seat, "Roxas, you need to really...," I saw my Father's eyes blink rapidly for a moment, "start taking care of yourself."

_'Not that, that would help," I thought bitterly, but instead of voicing the thought I just nodded in agreement. _

I resumed my gaze over to window, and the car again was enveloped in silence. The slow stuttering hum of the engine the only sound that played as the scenery passed in a flurry of greens, and blues. But, the hum died down as tall sunset orange walls came into view. The walls that sat upon the lush grassy hills belonging only to Twilight High.

Staring at those oddly colored walls, my heart lurched. I wouldn't even finish sophomore year...or ever get to graduate. My fists clenched, this whole dying thing sucked.

"C'mon Rox," Sora motioned me as he opened the door of the Sequoia, sliding out of the light grey leather seats and onto the ground. I followed, waving a small goodbye to my parents before walking into the building with Sora.

"You haven't said anything, have you Sora?" I whispered close to my brother. I didn't want _anyone _to know about my current health status. If I only had six months...er well less than six months to live, I refused to be doomed to a life of sympathy. Becoming the school's local charity case wasn't something I wished to accomplish as one of my final acts.

Honestly, all I wanted was a simple, normal ending. Weird, right? I know normally when people only have a certain amount of time left to live, they want to do crazy things. Fulfill their dreams. I figured something like that would pointless. Why spend all that money on something that you won't remember that long anyway?

Sora, rolled his eyes about to reply, but was interrupted by a very familiar spiky red head.

"About what?"

I inhaled sharply, stuttering, "N-Nothing, n-nothing at a-all."

"Mmmhm," The red head, my best friend Axel nodded, arching an eyebrow suspiciously, "Sure~e"

None of my friends knew yet either. It's not like I won't ever tell them or anything, but...I figured putting it off just a little bit longer wouldn't hurt, would it?

I rolled my eyes, but didn't walk away like I normally would have, "So, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing much just wanted to stop by before I headed back home for a little while," Axel replied, nonchalantly picking off a piece of random fuzz that sat on his black jacket.

I groaned, "Axel, you can't keep skipping classes just because you don't like them."

Axel rolled his own eyes, swatting my words away, "Yeah, yeah quit your nagging and plus haven't _you_ gotten out of quite a few of classes lately?"

My heart stuttered, but I still managed to keep my tone cool, "I'm not ditching Axel, _I_ actually _have _an excuse."

Curiosity flashed through Axel's green eyes, "And what excuse is that?"

Inwardly I cringed, I didn't want to admit the real reason why I wasn't always in every class lately. Though, maybe I could give a half truth? Not a complete lie.

"I was seeing the school counselor," I answered. Again, not a complete lie. I have been having frequent visits with the school's counselor.

"Why?" The tone in my best friend's voice abruptly changed. No longer the usual joking, light tone but replaced with both worry and burning curiosity.

I swallowed hard, "B-Because I just do!"

Axel gave me a hard look, "Roxas that's not an answer. Dude if you're having problems-"

"Just shut up, okay!" I snapped, instantly regretting my words. I wished I could be honest and just tell not only Axel but my other friends the truth. How I'm seeing the school's counselor to 'deal' with my problems concerning my upcoming death. I wished I could just stand up in front of everyone and shout the truth.

_I have cancer!_

A new deadly cancer that has no cure. A terminal cancer. But of course I was too big of a coward to say anything to anyone. Afraid of their reactions-how they would treat me. I was being selfish, but-

I looked down at my feet, my hands forming into tight fists, "Look, I really don't want to talk about this now. I have class."

"Roxas-"

I didn't bother turning around, but continued to push my way through the swarms of students. None of them gave me a second glance as I passed by. Each only concerned with their own affairs. The way I hoped things remained.

Guilt continued to gnaw at the back of my mind even as I finally entered the musty scented science room. God, now I'm going to have to go and apologize after class. I sighed taking my usual seat by the window but suddenly noticed something...odd. There was another stool by mine. Usually I sat alone because there were uneven amount of students in the class.

Did we get another student? I swear Olette mentioned a new student coming to school. Maybe this was their seat...?

"Ah Miss Kawada, you're here!"

Instantly as if instinctively, I snapped my head forward to the front of the classroom. My eyes meeting her figure, and the heart beating in my chest momentarily freezing before starting again. But the beat this time, irregular. She was _gorgeous. _

Sleek, pale almost bleach blond hair tumbling just past her shoulders and framing her porcelain face angelically. Her cerulean blue eyes, stood stunningly against her ivory skin, practically glowing against her face.

I didn't realize how entranced I was by her until there was an abrupt screeching of a stool beside me. Startled, I couldn't help but jump a little, and unfortunately things didn't get any better from there. Our eyes met and the cosmic gaze we were locked in was unnerving.

"I'm Naminé, you're Roxas right?"

Her voice was smooth, and velvety. I nodded dumbly, unsure of how to respond correctly. Naminé's lips curled into a dazzling commercial white smile, "Well I guess we're partners then."

"C-Cool," I stuttered, but then mentally slapped myself. I was being ridiculous. I've talked to girls before...well sort of. Olette and...my...Mom. I didn't understand why she was any different. Plus, it's not like anything could ever happen between us. I would be dead soon enough anyway. Not that I was thinking I could we ever would...

Naminé smiled again, then turned her stare back to the front of the room. Mr. Masuno, pushed his thick framed glassed further up the bridge of his nose, as he proceeded to bring the TV set into the room. Everyone cheered, and Mr. Masuno faintly rolled his dark grey eyes, walking around to the front of the TV in order to slip the video in.

I could only guess what we were learning about today, but froze once the screen popped on. The video was about the various uses of _radiation. _Such as X-rays or...Chemotherapy. I cringed at the thought, breathing in deeply. Doing my very best to distract myself by opening my notebook up and writing in it.

It wasn't that I hadn't accepted my fate or anything. It was just...I didn't exactly _need _any reminders. All I wanted was to finish my life at least somewhat happily.

But what I _didn't _notice because of my erratic behavior, were the two luminous blue eyes observing me with mild curiosity.

KHKHKHKHKH

"A concrete goal," Al abruptly declared.

Al, was the student counselor, sort of like my therapist. I saw him almost every day, excluding weekends. He was the one that helped me _'deal' _with dying. Not that there was much to deal with, but I enjoyed the times I shared with Al in his overly cramped office. He really was more like a friend than a shrink.

I arched an eyebrow at his odd proposal, "A _concrete goal?" _

Al nodded eagerly, "Yeah, something to keep you motivated."

I rolled my eyes, twisting one of my rings around my finger, "Al I don't have any intention to commit suicide. I already have a first class ticket out of here."

"I know, but I think having a concrete goal would good for you. It wouldn't be anything too hard, but it _would _have to be something that takes time. Something attainable that you still have to work for," Al explained, and I could tell he was satisfied with the idea.

"Concrete goal," I murmured, to myself. It's not like I had anything to lose, and plus it would give me something to do. "I guess I could give it a shot."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Sorry(again) for my lazy updates. I had a bit of trouble with the chapter and needed to decide some stuff for the story so it took me longer to write.**

**But yeah, I thought to bring Nami in now so there wouldn't be a long wait for her to step into the picture. There should be plenty of drama in upcoming chapters so I hope you'll stay tuned.**

**And also thanx for those who reviewed! It means a lot to me!:D**

**Please keep READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Ayumu-chan-Thanx for your review! And I'm happy you like the idea. I know, in 7th grade a boy in my class actually had this rare liver cancer. It's sad but it's reality.**


	4. Chapter 3: Official Decision

Chapter 3: Official Decision

Concrete goal. Concrete goal. What should be my concrete goal? I had asked myself that question repeatedly since Al suggested it yesterday. Yet, I couldn't come up with an answer. Everything seemed either pointless or physically impossible with my condition. And the fact that it couldn't be something that took all of five minutes to complete. I was stumped.

I tapped my pencil harder against my notebook. The pages were filled with my various failed ideas for a concrete goal. I scanned over the contents of my latest page again before letting out a frustrated sigh. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I would be dead by the time I figured out a possible goal.

I really hadn't thought coming up with a concrete goal would be this complicated. Really, I thought I could easily slap something together and be done, but I guess not.

Unzipping my backpack, I unceremoniously shoved my notebook in between my biology and English book and proceeded to stand up from the floor where I had been sitting. I glanced around the empty halls briefly before realizing I was late for Math class.

I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention, as I hurriedly gathered my belongings, and began to speed walk down the halls. Midway through the hallway, I caught sight of _her, _and the strangest thing happened. It was only for a moment, but that one moment seemed to last for an eternity. Our eyes locked, almost glued to each other in a what I can only describe as an unnerving cosmic stare. I felt almost transparent in that moment, like every secret I possessed was lying out in the open for her to see. But-Then it stopped, our eyes broke apart and time started again.

I noticed her slightly dazed expression, as she coolly walked down the rest of the hallway before disappearing around the corner. I stood there for just a moment more, listening to the feint sound of her heels clacking against the linoleum floor, silently wondering to myself-_What the hell just happened?_

**KHKHKHKKHKHKH**

Math class had gone pretty quick, surprisingly. Ms. Morioka, our young overly emotional teacher, had been far too upset from her latest break up with her newest boyfriend to bother giving us any homework today. Instead, we were allowed to merely work on other homework or listen to her retell her sob story as entertainment. Neither was all that appealing to me, but I opted for doing my homework.

Once the bell rang, everyone made a mad dash out of the classroom, as Ms. Morioka started to choke up again. Because, quite frankly, there was only so long I could handle seeing a teacher in hysteria. It reminded me way too much of my own mother crying, something I heard her do nearly every night since we found out I had cancer. It was also something, I did my best to block out.

I hated making her cry so much, my mother was a gentle person. She shouldn't be hurting so much because of me. It's not like it was Sora that was approaching his death bed at an accelerated rate. She shouldn't be crying over me. I was a nobody after all. I shouldn't be so important to make her hurt so much.

My fists clenched around the handle of my backpack, tightening the more I thought. It just didn't seem fair that my mom was suffering so much. She wasn't dying. Dad wasn't dying. Sora wasn't dying. It was just-

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" I didn't have enough time to turn around before I was involved in a head on collision with my brother. The very brother who for whatever bizarre reason was sprinting down the halls like a madman, or at least he had been before crashing into me.

Sora gave his signature cheesy smile, as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically, "Heh, heh, sorry about that bro."

I rolled my eyes in response, lifting myself off the ground with less ease than I had wished for, nearly falling down the stairs had it not been for a well placed railing that caught my hand.

Unfortunately, Sora noticed instantly, and came over to my aid. Glaring, I swatted his hand away, hissing almost silently, " I don't _need _your help!"

Sora shook his head, holding up his hands, as he backed away. "Fine, fine, but you should just be more careful."

I arched an eyebrow, and scoffed, "Says he who _caused_ the collision."

"Oh, uh...right heh, heh," Sora gave another apologetic grin, "Sorry 'bout that again."

"It's fine, but...what were you _doing_?"

""Hmm? Oh! I was just handing out flyers!" Sora grinned, fishing out a very crinkled sheet of pink colored paper from his pocket, before nearly shoving it in my face.

My head reeled back slightly, my eyes scanning over the contents; **"Winter Ball! December 15. 7:00pm-Midnite"**

"Winter Ball?"

"Mmhm!" Sora nodded his head eagerly, "Yep! Kairi asked me to hand these out so..."

"Ah, Kairi. That's explains everything," I nodded my head, doing my best not to smile, but so far was failing miserably.

"W-What do you mean?" Sora stuttered, his face turning crimson.

I shrugged my shoulders, smirking slyly, "Oh nothing."

Sora pouted childishly, "Roxas!"

Pause.

"Say, so..Uh.. How are things...erm...going?" Sora scratched his head, his gaze I noted was not entirely on me. Not that this was anything new. That was his normal way of asking me how I'm doing with the whole dying thing.

"Same as always," I replied, examining the sloppy handiwork of my brother with amusement.

"Oh, uh...well that's..erm..good...I...guess." Was my brother's award winning response.

"Tch, oh yeah real good," I muttered sarcastically, resisting the incessant urge to roll my eyes.

Sora didn't say anything only fidgeted with his hands, leaving the two of us in an awkward silence-Of which I was already bored of. Normally I wouldn't care, but considering every second I waste, I take one step closer to my death bed-I did care.

"I gotta get going," I jerked my thumb towards the clock above our heads which read 10:20 am. Class didn't start for another five minutes, but I needed some sort of excuse to escape my brother.

Sora's blue eye' s widened, "Oh...um yeah..sorry about that I totally spaced back there."

I smirked, "Surprise, surprise."

Sora flashed me a goofy smile, "Heh heh, what can I say?"

"Not much," I retorted dryly.

"Gee thanks," Sora muttered with a childish pout.

"Always here, for ya bro," I grinned, hoping that maybe. Maybe I had gotten my old happy-go-lucky brother back.

"Yeah...," Was his distant, suddenly saddened reply.

I could instantly tell where his train of thought was going, and inwardly cringed. Of course I couldn't have my old, happy-go-lucky brother back. It was simply impossible.

"Uhh..so, see ya!" Gripping the strap of my messenger bag tightly, I lugged it over shoulder and nearly sprinted down the sunset hallway. The vivid oranges and blinding yellows seemed to blur as I came up to the end of the hall. My mind felt as if a sudden veil of haze had been pulled over it, and I my legs started to shake and buckle, as I fought the black abyss that wished to swallow me whole.

Groaning, I slowly slumped to the floor. The hall colors once so obnoxious and bright were now becoming nothing more than dimmed blotches in my mind. Dimmer and dimmer. My mind feeling heavier and heavier until I blacked out.

The first thing I awoke to were white hot blaring lights, so bright that at first I thought I actually _had_ died. But once I caught sight of the three hovering figures by my bed-I kinda assumed I hadn't quite reached _that_ destination yet.

The three figures faces began to form, slowly the obscure planes that made up their faces were as clear as daylight to me. I grimaced. I knew all three of those faces well, very well. Those faces now marred with concern and oddly enough were also laced with suspicion. Axel, Xion and Zexion. It just had to _them _didn't it? Out of all of my friends they were the toughest to fool. To lie to.

I'd always been able to fool everyone else, but never them. Xion's stormy blue eyes, I could feel them trace my face repeatedly. As if she was searching for something. Zexion had almost a mirrored expression, except for the usual dour hint in his face that always seemed to bring a gloomy atmosphere about him. And Axel-Axel green eyes were practically burning holes through me. It was obvious that he was thinking about our spat yesterday. The one I regretfully, never had the chance to resolve.

I mentally cringed at sight, and wished that the black abyss would come back to swallow me just so I didn't have to meet their disapproving gazes.

"I take it he's woke up now, right?" Mrs. Yamada, the schools nurse abruptly her pudgy arms swinging at her sides, as she plodded over to the bed.

Everyone's eyes snapped back, meeting Mrs. Yamada's pale green eyes as though just woken from a trance.

Zexion predictably regained his composure first, answering in his usual monotone, "Looks like it."

Mrs. Yamada clasped her hands together, and beamed at me from the end of the bed, "I'm glad to see you up! How are you feeling dearie?"

"Um..." I mumbled, inaudibly.

Mrs. Yamada craned her head toward me, and smiled gently, revealing several smile lines and wrinkles the farther her face stretched. "What was that sweetie?"

I gulped, licking my now dry lips, "I-I um...feel fine now...thank you."

Mrs. Yamada tucked a loose strand of mousy brown hair from her face, before placing a pudgy hand over my head, "Hmm well you don't feel warm, but would you rather go home anyway? You look awful pale."

I did my best to flash a reassuring smile, to everyone, "I'm okay...really. I must have just forgotten to eat breakfast...that's all." _Liar. Liar. Liar. My mind chanted, and I gave an inward cringe, wishing for my mind to shut up._

"Well, alright dearie," Mrs. Yamada gave one final genial smile before going off to the opposite side of the room to assist some other sick student.

"Uh...So, I guess it's off to class then?" I offered with a hesitant smile, but of course not one of them bought it.

"Roxas, we know you're hiding something," Xion's words coming out not as an assumption but a simple fact.

"Something big," Axel added, my eyes darting from Xion to Axel in instant panic.

"H-Hiding something? M-Me? You're being ridiculous!" I could feel my fists clenching the bed's fabric as I did my best to maintain the convincing smile that stretched across my face, but my stuttering didn't assist me much in that department.

"Don't try to give us a bunch of crappy excuses Roxas, we know something's up," Zexion's arms were crossed tightly, his dark steel grey eyes burning invisible holes through my face. I was beginning to feel like Swiss cheese.

Biting my lip, my eyes darted across the room, seeking some rational solution. An escape. Yet, were met with nothing but bland grayish-blue walls, various medical posters, but no easy way out. Even if I tried to jump out of bed and make a mad dash to the exit Axel would only grab me from behind or I'd get too light headed again and faint.

A slight tremor wracked through my body, maybe I should have just gone home. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with all this right now. Not to say that it wasn't inevitable in the first place, but still...

"Just...Just stay out of it! It's none of your business anyway!" I hissed, not wanting the recapture the attention of Mrs. Yamada.

Xion glared at me, her tone filled with hurt and betrayal, "Roxas, I thought we were best friends!"

"W-We a-are be-best fr-friends Xion!" I sputtered, shock invading my system, just as quickly as my disease had.

Axel snorted, "Yeah well, don't best friends tell each other their problems?"

I didn't respond. I only wanted to cover my ears childishly and block them out. But, since I couldn't do that, and being the coward I am. I opted for a new solution.

"Class has already started."

Zexion gave me a shocked and disgruntled look, "What?"

"We have class now," I gave an affirmative nod towards the ticking clock hanging at the other end of the room. It read 11:35 am.

Zexion's eyes grew big; he had never in his whole life been late to class. Ever. It was like his kryptonite, his weak point. Xion and Axel shot Zexion a glare, and I could tell Zexion was cracking. His steel grey eyes darted frantically around the room, to the door. Xion and Axel's eyes hardened, but Zexion was still distraught.

He would crack in three...two...one.

"SorrybutIhavetogotoclass!" Zexion quickly blurted, shoot Axel and Xion a fleeting glance before racing out of the room. I took my friend's shocked expressions as my cue to leave and with as much stealth as possible I slunk out the door and into the hall.

I'll admit I felt bad for doing that to them. They're my best friends after all, right? Yet, there was still this part of me that couldn't tell them. The very annoying part of me that wouldn't surrender this little shred of normalcy I had left. _But...I didn't care that I would be dead...so why was it so hard to say?_

It time for English class now. One of the few classes I would actually miss. I spotted our teacher, Mr. Rowland shuffling papers at his desk. I wanted to discuss my current homework arrangements with him, but the intense expression on his face told me it might be best to wait.

Sighing, I heaved my book bag off the ground and started to move towards any open seat I could find. But I noticed something very...weird. Or maybe it was just weird to me, but it was Naminé. Not the fact that she's in another one of my classes (though I'll admit, I do find that a little strange) but the fact that she was sitting alone.

Naminé, the new, gorgeous transfer student. I would have thought _everyone _would want to sit by her. Yet, no one did. No one made any slight indirect notation that said they wanted to sit by her. She was alone; her white book bag slumped against her desk, as her eyes stared vacantly ahead at the wall.

To me she seemed _lonely_. Why wouldn't anyone want to befriend her? Was she that unapproachable? I didn't think so, but I guess that's because I'm not exactly a part of the High School food chain any more.

Then, a thought suddenly hits me. _I _could be her friend. I mean of course I would leave her soon, but it's not like we'd be best of buddies, right? And maybe if I became her friend everyone else would too? Another thought strikes me-This, this right here could be my concrete goal! Make friends with Naminé! It won't be the easiest task ever, but it's possible and will take more than five seconds to accomplish-All of Al's requirements!

I grinned triumphantly, and hauled my bag to the desk directly across from her. I could practically feel everyone's burning gaze on me, but ignored it and plunked my butt on the seat and turned to face her.

"Shouldn't you be staying away too?" Her tone was monotonous, but I could tell she was surprised.

I arched an eyebrow, smiling in amusement "Why would I do that?"

Naminé examines her fingernails, shrugging, "Everyone else seems too."

"Well, I didn't know I was everyone else,"

"You're really going to sit here, aren't you?" Naminé dead panned.

"Yep," I nodded making the popping the 'p.'

"..."

"What?" I looked at her, "We've sat together before. Remember biology?" I tapped my temple with me finger.

Naminé's eyes were a slightly glazed over ice, almost as if bored with the conversation, "I remember...It's just I didn't expect you to be so friendly again, I guess,"

This confused me, "Uhh, and why is that?"

Naminé shrugs again, "Nobody else really had been."

"No one?" I repeated incredulously. Again, who wouldn't want to befriend her?

"Well more pretend nice, than anything. I don't like fake people," Naminé's eyes shot to mine, and smiled-Her teeth a winter white.

"Are you saying I'm fake too, then?" I asked, averting my gaze to the ground. Suddenly feeling hurt. It didn't make sense considering we hardly knew one another, but it still hurt.

Naminé bit her lip, hesitating, "...No...But I'm not one who likes to make friends with strangers."

A small smile began to grow on my lips again, "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better then,"

"I guess so."

**Okay, it's official. I'm the worst at updating. EVER. But seriously, school has been hectic. I was sick last week, so I missed like two tests. Had to write multiple papers. I STILL have a project for Western Civ to do including a paper for said project along with a test in the subject and many more wonderful things!**

**So SORRY! I wanted this out sooner but hopefully the length makes up for it! And I hope it didn't suck too badly...**

**OH and PLZ STILL**

READ AND REVIEW!:D

**Swanna-Thanx for the review by the way!:)**


	5. A Breakthrough And Then A Breakdown

Chapter 4: A Breakthrough And A Breakdown

**Previously: **_Namine bit her lip, hesitating, "...No...But I'm not one who likes to make friends with strangers."_

_A small smile began to grow on my lips again, "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better then,"_

_"I guess so."_

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

_It's...strange. I never thought getting to now someone would be this...fun._

"Okay, so you just transferred here from Traverse High, you want to go into some kind of art when you get older and your favorite color is...white?"

Namine nodded her head, flashing another commercial white smile, "You got it."

I smiled in return, leaning back against my chair. It had only been a day since my last encounter with Namine, and yet things couldn't be going any better. Once you got past her seemingly cold exterior, Namine was actually relatively easy to talk to. She was kind, smart and actually pretty funny at times.

"You know for someone who doesn't seem to like socializing, you sure are...amiable, "I commented, absentmindedly plucking a platelet of glass from the ground.

Namine gave a small shrug of her shoulders, nonchalantly laying back against the side of the hill, "I don't consider everyone in the world worth socializing with, and besides what about you? You don't seem to be the most social person either."

I grimaced, letting the small clusters or grass bits in my hands float back onto the ground, "Yeah...but...You just don't seem to be...well I don't know wanting-"

"Friendship," Namine finished the sentence for me, almost irritably, "I guess making friends isn't something I consider my number one priority. There are far more important things I have to accomplish than making friends with a bunch of shallow and conceited high schoolers."

The wind picked up, dusting our backs gently. I shook my head, confused, "Like what?"

Namine shook her own head, brushing back a loose strand of hair from her face, "I think we should go back inside, class is going to start soon."

I shook my head again, this time in protest,"Wait! What about-" But, somehow she had already made it halfway to the school's entrance, her small hands beckoning me towards her. I let out a petulant huff. More irritated at her lack of response than to her quick and almost eerie disappearance.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"We're late for biology you know."

"I know." That was her simple reply. We had both headed back into the school building and were now sitting underneath one of the poorly painted stairwells. Ten minutes had passed and my stomach has already begun to knots. I wasn't a nerd or anything, but I had never exactly just skipped a class before. It was something only Axel ever really did and was the main reason he been he'd been held back for so many times throughout his high school career. I did not personally want to repeat sophomore year...actually I guess it didn't really matter did it?

I wanted to let out a bitter laugh. Why didn't I just skip? I would be dead before this year was even finished. Why shouldn't I just skip? Except, of course, I knew the answer to that question. I couldn't skip because how normal would that be? How would I expect Sora to answer the question as to why his twin was't going to school anymore? Or my friends. I couldn't let myself spend the little time I had with them to disappear.

But maybe...just maybe skipping one time wouldn't hurt. Plus, I was fulfilling my concrete goal this way-making friends with Namine.

"So what should we do?"

Namine glanced around the surrounding hallway for a moment before putting a finger to her cherry colored lips and smiled. "C'mon."

It was a simple request and my mind made no effort to analyze it as I trailed faithfully behind. We ran up two flights of stairs, three hallways and one corridor before coming to a final stop. Namine turned her hand back towards me her mouth curved into a elated smile and her eyes alight.

My heart sped up momentarily at the sight before quickly silencing the sensation. Friends. That's my goal. Nothing more than friends. I exhaled, smiling as wide as I could manage.

"It's amazing...Namine."

Namine's smile widened even further, "I knew you would just love it!" She spread her arms out and spun, pivoting for a moment then abruptly ceasing to inhale deeply.

And I did love it, though maybe not for the exact same reason she loved it. It was an almost austere room. White walls, wooden flooring. Simple, except for the array of art supplies scattered about. Canvases freshly smeared with rainbows of paint and drawings tapped securely against each face of the wall. An encompassing feeling of tranquility encased the room and even I couldn't help but feel relaxed here.

It was strange, but I knew by looking at the room it really was special to her.

"You like to paint in here?" I knew it really wasn't a question as much as a statement and she seemed to know that too-although she answered as if it really was a question.

"Yes, it's perfect. Quiet, away from all of...away from everyone. It's like my sanctuary." Namine replied, her voice soft, distant.

I nodded appreciatively at the little room, "It seems like the perfect place to...get away from everything."

Namine walked closer to one walls, and stroked one the pictures softly with the tip of her finger. The picture was obscure to me from the distance from which I stood, but it seemed to be a creature of some sorts. A beautiful white creature. I wanted to step closer myself, but Namine stood in front of the picture almost protectively.

"It is...no one else but me...ever comes here," Namine smiled adding after a moment with a mischievious glint in hers pale blue eyes, "It's a secret."

I couldn't help but let the mischief infect me as well, as I cast her a small smile of my own back, "A secret? But now I know about it."

Namine approached me slowly. Her legs moving with a grace and yet it seemed almost dangerous. Predatory. She was close enough so that he could lean towards me. A strong scent of lilacs and fresh pine tree woods wafted from her and I inhaled the scent nervously-despite the fact that there shouldn't be anything at all to be nervous about...

"Well then," her voice was hushed, silky and made my palms tingle, "I guess it will be _our_ secret now, won't it?"

I consented with a stupid, oblivious nod. Namine laughed at my response and gave me a teasing wink before leaving, "Feel free to visit anytime you like Roxas, just remember not to tell anyone."

And then-She was gone. Down the steps before my mind could even process the fact that it should have taken her far longer than it did to descend those steps.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

School was over now. I had gotten a ride home with Olette and Hayner because my parents had both been tied up with work. They weren't working as much since they found out I had cancer, but there still had to be money to pay the bills and everything else imaginable.

But when I came home it was eerily quiet. I had walked up the driveway like any day. Passing my mom's well groomed garden beds. It was a day I thought would go like any other, but of course life could never be that fair to me.

I came through the door and could hear the unmistakable sound of my mother crying from the kitchen. The sobs were uncontrolled, not muffled or stifled with a strong smile. These sobs were loud, agonizing sobs of my mother. I wanted to hurry into the kitchen to try and console her the best I could, but I knew it would only makes things worse. My mom never wanted me to see her broken like this. It would mean she had given up on me...entirely.

I inhaled deeply, cautioulsy edging towards the staircase without being noticed. Yet, I could't help but overhear the conversation in the kitchen. It was a bad habit to aquire or try to justify in some way but a part of me couldn't leave. So I stayed hidden around the corner leading to the kitchen, only peeking enough to see the outline of my mother's figure at the other end of the kitchen.

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Strife. Honestly, we've done everything we could, but we can't save your son."_

_Aerith choked down another sob, "Wh-what do you...mean you c-can't save him? H-he's my s-son!" _

_The man on the other end sighed and in a sympathetic tone replied "I'm well aware he's your son, Ma'am but his cancer is terminal...he's going to-"_

_"NO! NO! NO! H-he can't die! Not...not my baby! C-can't you try something else? Chemo? Medicine? Surgery? Anything!" I swallowed a lump in my throat...she sounded so desperate and it... was my fault._

_"I'm really sorry ma'am," The man's voice was firmer this time, "but none of those things can work and to be quite frank it would be a waste of money if you did."_

_Aerith let out an almost bitter laugh, between her tears, "Don't you think my husband and I are already up to our necks in debt? It doesn't matter to either of us what happens to the money if you can save our little Roxas." Another lump formed in my throat-my fault we had no money._

_The man sighed in exasperation, clearly becomming irritated, "Ma'am, I've already told you nothing else can be done. If there was we would have done it by now, but right now perhaps you should focus your attention on your dying son and not waste his precious time talking to me."_

_Aerith let out another heart wrenching sob clinging to the phone as if her only lifeline, "PLEASE SIR! PLEASE! NOT MY BABY PLEASE!"_

_The man on the other end voice was suddenly cold, "I'm going to hang up now ma'am. Have a good rest of the evening."_

_Then there was an abrupt click and the line went dead. Aerith crumpled to the floor in tears, the phone skidding noisily under the table. "No my baby..please...not my baby."_

I swallowed, opening my mouth-nothing came out. It was as though silence had found a way to wind its thread around my throat, closing it shut. I wanted to help. To say something, but what could I say: Hey mom, I know it sucks that I'm dying but on the bright side not getting chemo means I won't lose my hair!

Yeah, that would go real great. I knew despite the large pit in my stomach that it was best to leave her be. I would only make things worse anyway. My mom was still crying when I went upstairs to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me to not alert her to my presence, but as soon as I did that the normal cancer related aches and fatigues I had been surpressing during the day came back ten fold. So I decided to rest up a bit before dinner.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**~*Dream Sequence*~**_

_Running._

_Panting._

_Sweating._

_Out of breath._

_I was all those things._

_All those thing yet I couldn't stop._

_The running felt nice. Liberating. The foliage of trees above me were dense and pine green. The ground beneath my tired feet, uneven gravel. The forest was wild and uncontrollable and yet I loved everything about it. The cool breeze that floated through the leaves and brushed against my skin. The moon above, full, and luminescent._

_I had ever been in this forest before but somehow being here was natural. I smiled briefly as another set of steps came up behind me. _

_I turned to the sound that had decided to join me and then-_I woke up.

I woke up, sweating. Panting. Out of breath. I glanced around my room as if to make sure it were really my room and not the vastness of the forest. The clock sitting on my nighstand read 6:30 pm. Definitely not in a forest.

A moment later, my father came in-his face as always smeared with dirt from his work at the construction site. He gave me a wry smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Dinner's ready."

I nodded, still feeling mute for some reason and got out of bed to follow my dad out the door.

He gave me a strange look, "Why are you all sweaty?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, nothing just...I just had a weird dream...that's all."

Cloud simply nodded, not quite feeling inclined enough to press the matter further. We both walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. Mom was all smiles now. It was though the woman crumpled on the kitchen floor never existed. I noticed though, the look my dad gave her-a secret look of concern that normally went undetectied by my brother and I, but this time I caught it.

Aerith gave a reassuring, plastic smile back before turning to me, "Hi sweetheart, I was wondering where you went off to. Dinner's already there on the table so we better get there before Sora takes the incentive to start inhaling half the food."

I smiled as warmly as I could, agreeing for the sake of agreeing and sat down with the rest of my family. Dinner started as it normally did with the usual round of amens ending from saying grace, then it went into the stereotypical conversation of "How was school?" and "How was work?"

Things seemed pretty normal. Well as normal as they would ever be with my family. I sighed, twirling my fork around the spaghetti on my plate.

"Something wrong, Roxas?"

It was my mother. I shook my head with a smile, but she seemed to have not quite understood.

"Oh, do you want more noodles? I can get you some more noodles!" Aerith bustled over to the bowl of noodles and brought them to me.

I exchanged a look with my brother and father, "N-No th-"

"Here! I have them, noodles for my little Roxas, "Aerith's voice was jittery while her hand holding the pasta bowl shook. The glass teetered in her hand for a moment and everyone inhaled sharply as the glass bowl fell from the table and shattered beside my chair.

Small shards flew across the floor, some ending up on my lap. My mother gasped while at least my brother and I were frozen. Cloud abruptly stood up from his chair and rushed over to my chair beside Aerith.

"Oh, God!" She exclaimed loudly, quickly and still shakily coming over to dust the pieces of glass off of me. "Oh, God what have I done?" Her voice was an octave higher and the tone was becomming panicked. Her eyes darted to my face, full of regret, unspoken apologies. Cloud took her hands away from the glass on my lap and cast both Sora and I an apologetic look of his own.

"Don't worry boys...your mother is just out of sorts today...that's all." Cloud's mouth curved upwards into a small reassuring smile as he lead mom out of the room and upstairs.

"Such a brave boy," She muttered softly, ruffling my hair on the way out, "Such a brave boy."

When they were gone, Sora turned to me with worried eyes, "You think she'll be okay?"

I bit my lip, but nodded, "She just needs a little time...that's all."

But even I knew time couldn't heal a wound like this.

**KHKHKHKHKHKKH**

**YES CHAPTER 4 IS FINISHED! I'm finally done with school/finals for the year which=more updates! Yeah!**

**I hope the longness of this chapter makes up somewhat for the lateness. Also hoping people are seeing some of the hints as to the supernatural part of this story is:)**

**And if you can drop a line or two in a review:)**

**Again though, I feel horrible about leaving people hanging, but school comes first, ya know?**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets?

Chapter 5: Secrets?

'_Another week passed by and for once it actually went by…fast.'_

"Making friends with a girl? That's your concrete goal," Al chuckled and shook his head at me.

We were in his tiny overly cramped office again. As per usual, Al was seated at his desk at one end and I was lounging carelessly on the old grungy black sofa on the other.

I shot Al a small glare as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "Yeah…so? I thought making friends with someone was a good concrete goal…" I huffed feeling childish as I added under my breath, "but I guess not."

Al shook his head at me again, running a hand through his balding dark hair and smiled, "No…it's, it's a good idea and everything, but-" Al paused to examine the red apple on his desk with sudden interest.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and prompted, "But what?"

Al sighed getting up from his desk and walking by my sofa, "It's a good idea Roxas, really it is, but what about when—"

"I croak?" I finished with an annoyed smile.

Al chagrined, not seeming as pleased with my choice of words, "Yes, what happens to this girl? She's new isn't she?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah but that's the point." Al arched an eyebrow and I sighed in exasperation leaning my head back. "I figure that if I show everyone that's she's actually approachable then maybe other people will start to be her friend too."

Al seemed to consider the thought for a moment, before suddenly looking me square in the eye—serious. "Promise me, Roxas that if I approve this idea of yours that you won't date this girl."

More heat flooded to my cheeks, "I-I'm not stupid Al! I know I can't go out with her…or anyone for that matter."

Al smiled, taking small steps back to his desk, "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, that's all."

I swallowed and began to play with my fingers nervously, "So you're okay with it, right?"

Al nodded his head, "Right."

I smiled. I knew I shouldn't have been so nervous. Al always understands.

"Alright, now" Al said removing a large clipboard from one of his desk drawers, "why don't we continue with the session?"

I groaned. Okay maybe not _always_.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Naminé giggled, "Roxas! Stay _still_!"

My face couldn't help but slip into a childish pout as I continued to sit rigidly on the stool in Naminé's art room.

Today we had both decided to skip our lunch period so that Naminé could finally start her portrait of me in her little studio. It had taken her a while to cajole me into the whole thing, with me being as resistant as I was to the idea. Although with Naminé's constant begging and puppy dog pouts it was hard to even dare say no.

Which of course lead us to where we were now—me sitting here bored out of my mind, practically twitching at the concept of keeping still for more than five seconds and Naminé over here attempting to capture my form on paper while not losing her sanity. It was an adventure to say in the least.

"Aww c'mon Naminé this _so_ boring!"

Naminé huffed, scowling as she pointed a finger back at the stool, "Sit."

I rolled my eyes annoyed but obeyed anyway, "Fine."

Naminé grinned at me cheekily, "Thank-you~" She brought out another colored pencil from her little bin on the floor and lightly grazed it across the paper.

I observed her for a moment, silently wondering how exactly she could make something out of well—nothing. I knew I couldn't do that. Heck, I could barely draw a stick figure without making it look deformed.

Naminé bit her lip for a moment as she continued to work—I smiled slightly.

She really was something-I mentally paused for a moment. It had only been two weeks and I was falling into _that_ trap. Ugh, I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?I had less than six months to live—nothing could possibly work. Yup, absolutely nothing. A relationship between us would a disaster—a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

And besides, I highly doubted I was her type. I mean really, I'm sure she wanted a better looking artsy boy. Not some clumsy, soon-to-be-dead, blond porcupine. In fact, Naminé deserved better. She deserved someone that would stick by her for the rest of her life, and I couldn't be that guy. I could never be that guy. The thought made me sad, sure, but I had promised Al. I promised nothing would happen between us that weren't strictly friendship related. I had not only promised Al but…to actually go and knowingly cause her pain—I wouldn't do that.

I'll just keep to the friendship contract I had signed and pray this crush will fade away.

"So are you almost done?" I leaned over her shoulder, trying to catch a sneak peek of her hopefully complete drawing.

Naminé looked up her eyes suddenly big, snatching the sketch book away roughly, "ROXAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT! YOU'RE MESSING ME UP!"

"AHH!" I quickly scrambled back to my stool tripping, knocking and spilling Naminé's bin of colored pencils all over the floor, and landing face first on the floor.

Naminé shook her head, trying to cover up her smile with the palm of her hand, "Roxas...," She giggled, "Are you okay?"

From my position on the ground I held up a weak thumbs-up. Naminé laughed without attempting to stifle the sound.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Hey bro."

I look up from my book briefly and nod in acknowledgement, "Hey."

Sora swallowed as he took a seat in the desk next to mine, "I-I hate to bring this up but….Dad and I have been talking and…Mom…she needs help. I-I didn't want to bring this up but things aren't getting better. W-We think she might need to see like a psychiatrist or something."

Nodding I set my book down gently, making sure to keep my voice at a whisper (it was study hall right now and Mr. Toshima was not as tolerant of talking as other teachers were). "No…it's okay, I understand and I agree. Mom, she needs help."

I had actually been resisting the temptation of bringing her with me to my therapy session for about a week now. She had gotten so bad. Honestly, I hated coming to the room and having her on verge of years every time she looked at me.

Or hearing her sob every night on the phone to the doctor and begging her to do something. Every night and every single night I had to hear my father struggling to pull my mother away from the phone and hear my mother's screams of protest as he did this. It was so bad that I was often surprised that I was actually able to sleep during the night.

But having cancer, I was normally drained by the time school was done and dropped like a rock when was I was lying in bed with the lights off.

"Yeah, Dad and I were afraid of telling you…we didn't want to…you know make you feel bad or anything. I mean," Sora shook his head, weaving a hand through his hair roughly, "It's not your fault."

I shrugged, "Like I said, it's fine. The only thing that matters is that we get mom some help."

Sora sighed abruptly looking at the ground for a moment before fixing his gaze on me, serious. "And you're the one who needs to tell her."

"What!" I exclaimed in a whisper, as my eyes bulged, "Why me?" No really, why me?

"She won't listen to me or dad," Sora explained with a frown—as if trying to hold back.

"And you think she'll listen to me, _why_?"

"Roxas think about it; you're the only one she won't refuse. You're…her whole world right now—She won't do anything to make you unhappy," Sora's frown lifted slightly before quickly deflating. His eyes were silently begging me to agree—I felt my heart involuntarily shudder.

"It's for mom," Sora added with that same pleading look.

"For mom," I sighed but nodded my head in agreement. I had to do this.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

School had just finished up a few minutes ago and students were all gathering their belongings and homework from their lockers, eager to finally leave. I was at my own locker that was conveniently right next to one of the exits. The other kids beside me happily babbled about their plans for the approaching weekend and how tomorrow they were going to some lunar cycle movie. I really had no clue what they were talking about.

Or rather I didn't care enough to find out about such trivial things. What was the point? Sighing, I pulled out the rest of my books that I needed for tonight's homework and began to quietly slink out of the hallway—which I'm aware sounds weird but truthfully I've been trying to avoid my friends.

Not that they did anything wrong, but…every single time I bumped into them they would interrogate me to no end. Grill me. Corner me. I hated it. I hated avoiding them, I hated the whole situation but I just wasn't ready to come clean.

I needed more time to gather up the courage and tell them. I sighed. More time. Did I really need more time? Or was I really just being a coward? Slinging my black messenger over my shoulder, I shook the thought out of my head.

Go home. That's what I needed to do now. Now wasn't the time to guilt myself to death. I started down the hallway. The exit door was already open and most of the students were already outside by the time I got there. Except for Sora. Though, I knew this was because he had blitz ball practice till about five which meant I was on my own.

I kept my pace up until I was about to reach the middle of the courtyard—where the school's fountain was. That was when I decided to backtrack. Xion was there, sitting at the very edge of the fountain seeming to be waiting for someone.

I swallowed, it was probably me. Larexene was also there with her and Axel's two year old son Reno in her arms. It was obvious she was irritated (not a big surprise) and was ready to rip off the face of the next unwilling victim that crossed her path. I would not be that victim.

Taking a few steps back, I began to dart behind the tree by the school's tennis courts in the opposite direction. I'll admit, the running made me queasy and I was tempted to just throw up by the time I reached my destination, but then I saw Naminé and thought better of it.

I was about to come over and say something but froze when I saw the other person next to her. They seemed to be arguing about something. I wasn't sure exactly what but it seemed important. I edged closer, just enough to that I could make out their words.

"And I don't care what they want me to do Tidus! I refuse! I utterly refuse!" Naminé crossed her arms definitely and stuck her nose in the air.

The man beside her Tidus, looked at Naminé pleadingly, "B-But your majesty! You must!"

_Your majesty! What the—_

"Tidus!" Naminé hissed hitting the older blonds' bicep, "I told you not to call me that! I'm your sis—"

Then the dialogue stopped and both of their eyes were on me.

_CRAP!_

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Whoot! Chapter 5 and 5 pages. I feel so proud haha. But as always sorry for the lateness. You would not believe the drama in my life right now, but on the bright side I got my computer fixed! Which means (hopefully) better updates.**

**Okay so as far as the chapter goes, I'm hoping it was good and that the cliffy really gets everyone speculating. I mean Naminé, royalty? What is that about?**

**And lastly thank you to everyone for your reviews, favs and alerts. You guys are awesome and I hope that you—**

**READ AND REVIEW AGAIN!**

Artism—thank you for your review and your understanding. Things haven't been easy these past few months so updating is harder. But yeah his mom is in meltdown mode which sucks but yeah the family element in the story will be a big deal as he goes through the story.


	7. Chapter 6: Fall Apart

Chapter 6: Fall Apart

_I always seem to have the worst timing._

KHKHKHKH

I froze unsure what to do. I mean, but really, what _could_ I do? I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. I couldn't even speak. My lips were cracked and suddenly dry. I felt my stomach perform flips in my abdomen and to top it all off Naminé was not happy with me.

In fact, judging by her expression, I would almost say she was _angry _with me. The thought made me inwardly cringe but still my body refused to move.

Tidus looked up at Naminé with solemn eyes, "Do you know this boy, Naminé?"

Naminé's pursed lips loosened as she gazed at me with ice filled eyes, "Yes, he's my…friend."

Tidus' expression seemed to change, almost unreadable, "Oh, _that _friend."

"It's not his fault Tidus," the ice melted in Naminé's eyes as she turned her gaze away from me with a suddenly saddened expression.

"That may be, but if he heard too much…you of all people know what must happen"

Naminé nodded her head, "I'm quite aware Tidus. Just…give us a moment, will you?"

Tidus didn't move for a moment as he regarded me with cold and untrusting eyes. It made me wonder in my immobile state why he gave me such a look. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I mean sure I just eavesdropped on a conversation…but all things considered it wasn't like I murdered anyone.

"Tidus," Naminé snapped with an almost feral snarl.

Tidus flinched, casting me one final icy look before abruptly exiting around the side of the building. I swallowed, feeling my heart thrash against my chest violently as she finally began her approach. As usual her legs moved gracefully and lightly across the grass.

However, unlike her usual saunter, I noticed for the first time the aura of authority she radiated in each step. I noticed the unnatural phosphorescent glow of her eyes and for some reason I felt myself asking how I had not noticed the abnormal quickness of her steps.

I felt myself gripping the side of the tree for stability and edging with almost fear backwards. There just wasn't something right about her. There wasn't something right and yet as I was edging backwards I knew I couldn't run away.

I knew I couldn't run away not only because I found myself physically unable to but also because I felt oddly compelled. I wanted to run, but I wanted to stay.

"Roxas." Her voice was silk, but dangerous. Loose but restrained. She was next to me now. Underneath the foliage of the tree.

I smiled hesitantly, "H-Hey Naminé, what's up?"

Naminé didn't smile back. Her voice cut straight to the point. "How much did you hear?"

I rolled my shoulders feeling the tension, "N-Not much…"

"Not much?"

I blinked feeling uncertain with my words, "I-I just heard that you didn't…want to do something and…"

"And?"

"Y-You're royalty…?"

There was a moment of silence, before Naminé's voice lowered, "You heard that?"

I nodded my head guiltily. There was another moment of silence and again I felt my voice dry up. What was she going to say? What should I say? Should I say anything?

The wind picked up for a second and swept past us. Naminé sighed.

"Roxas…"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"Roxas, I want to be your friend…I do but…," Naminé hesitated, "You have to forget what you heard just now."

I shook my head, confused, "F-Forget…? Naminé I-I can't just forget—"

"Just do it," said Naminé coldly.

I bit my lower lip and looked away, "…And if I don't?"

"That's not an option."

I swallowed, "Naminé, what's….what's going on with you? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, "Nothing. Now just…go home Roxas. "

My fists clenched. She was treating me like a child. I resisted the urge to tell her my secret. That would shut her up. But I bit my tongue and sent her an offended look. "Fine."

I turned around and started walking ahead. I glanced back one more time to see if she had followed, but the spot where Naminé had once been standing was now vacant. I sighed and readjusted my book bag.

Time to go home.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When I finally arrived home, I already felt tired. My limbs were aching and the wave of nausea I had been suppressing for the past half hour was coming back full force.

However, I resisted the urge to crawl into bed. My mind was still buzzing over the conversation I had with Naminé. What was going on with her? Was it really that big of deal? Was it so clandestine that she couldn't even tell me—her friend?

I dropped my book bag at the entryway and started up the stairs. I passed by Sora, but neither of us responded. It seemed as though we were both just too lost in our own thoughts to notice the other. Yet, I couldn't help myself. If I was supposed to be her friend, why wouldn't she just open up to me? I knew I was being ridiculous by obsessing over one little incident, but….a part of me knew it was something else.

There was something about her that just wasn't right.

_And I was going to find out what it was._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It was about five when I headed back down the stairs for dinner. Everyone but Mom was quiet. Dad gave me a small encouraging smile and my own mouth pulled down into a confused frown.

What was he—then it clicked. Mom. Therapy. I sighed inwardly. That's what the smile was for.

"Roxas hun, why don't you take a seat, dinner's almost ready." Mom's voice was sugary sweet, but I could tell it was well rehearsed.

"Sure Mom," I replied with a small smile. I pulled back one of the chairs at the table and sat down. Sora lifted both eyebrows at me and mouthed _'You okay?'_

I nodded my head and picked up the fork beside my plate. How exactly was I going to break it to her?

KHKHKHKHKH

"This is really…delicious Mom," I told my mom with as broad of a smile as I could manage. It had been only a half hour into the dinner, but I still couldn't seem to gather enough courage to confront my Mom.

Dad and Sora had been repeatedly prompting me with subtle changes of topic or direct glances—none of which helped me. I only felt more nervous. The fork in my hand began to shake and the strands of spaghetti wrapped around it abruptly fell back onto my sauce coated plate.

Mom noticed as she dabbed the side of her mouth with a napkin. "Something the matter, Roxas?"

My head shot up and I could feel my heart pounding. Everyone was looking at me again. Dad and Sora's eyes were desperate. I swallowed.

"Mom…I-I think…I think you need to….see a therapist." There. I said it.

Mom's lips parted and then closed again. The room was silent. The light from the chandelier flickered for a moment as though reflecting the tension and uncertainty in the room.

Dad tries to break the ice. "Aer…it's…just that…It's just you haven't been yourself lately and—"

"Save it Cloud!" Mom snapped and Sora and I exchanged astonished looks. Mom pushed her chair back abruptly, the legs screeching against the wooden floor as tears began to rain from her eyes. Her whole frame shook and there was a certain fragile fury that I felt myself edging away from.

"Just because you've given up Cloud, doesn't mean I have to! A-And I don't need to see a therapist _damn_ _it! Damn it Cloud! I-I don't need to see a therapist! _He's NOT going to die!" Mom cast everyone at the table a tear filled gaze before running up the stairs and slamming the door to her and Dad's room.

The sound reverberated in the room for a moment before fading. Mom's sobs could still be heard from behind the door. I felt the words in my throat wither. Mom had never…Mom had never yelled at Dad like that…ever. Not even when he did something that really upset her.

Sora looked over with me silently, but his eyes were wide. I realized then that mine were too. I always assumed everything in my family wouldn't change when I got cancer. I assumed the perfect family we had would stay intact. I mean I wasn't Sora. Sora wasn't dying—So what had happened to my perfect family?

I looked over to Dad. He was still sitting at the table, motionless. His eyes were glossed over with expression that told me this conversation wasn't as new as I thought. His voice was and soft as if afraid to speak any louder, "Aer…"

"Dad…I" I tried to reach my hand across the table but Dad only pushed his chair back violently. He looked back at me apologetically. Maybe even…my heart sank…torn. It was my fault Mom was falling to pieces and yet I was his son. His sick, dying son.

"Not…Not now Roxas…just not now, okay?"

I nodded my head mutely—afraid to speak. Dad tried to smile at me but his lip refused to curve upwards.

"Sora, take your brother….take your brother upstairs. I-I need some time to think."

Sora glanced at me and I nodded again. We both started up the stairs and for a moment all we could hear was Mom's sobs and Dad's angry string of curse words. Another step.

I clenched my hands. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Everything, everyone wasn't supposed to fall apart because of me. I wasn't…I couldn't be that important and yet…all of this pain was…my fault.

"Roxas, Dad isn't mad at you he's just—"

"Don't."

"But I—"

I swallowed back the urge to scream. "Just don't."

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"Wednesday."

I sighed and shut my locker. Another day of school. It seemed so weird. It had only been a day and yet…it seemed like an eternity since last night. My mind had replayed yesterday in my mind countless times. It was as though someone had pressed a permanent replay button in my brain. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

I couldn't stop feeling well…guilty. I mean I didn't want to have cancer but wasn't it the reason things in my life were falling apart? Wasn't it the reason that normalcy in my life had completely been obliterated? I knew instantly what Al would say about my thoughts. He would say that I was wrong. That it wasn't my fault my mother was losing every ounce of sanity she had left.

I knew all these things and yet the guilt—the empty, hollow feeling in my gut wouldn't go away. I wasn't even able to face my parents this morning. I had slipped out earlier than usual, but made sure to leave a note so I wasn't being entirely irresponsible. Although, in all honesty, even if I still managed to get myself in trouble…I didn't care. Waiting wasn't worth seeing my mother's tear stained face and my father's bitter smile.

"Hey, where were you?"

I spun around sharply at the voice nearly gasping in surprise. Sora.

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Just felt like…coming in early."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, well you know saying something would have been nice. Mom and Dad nearly had a heart attack when you weren't in your bed this morning."

"I left I note," I grumbled and shoved my hands in my jean pockets. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture from my brother.

Sora snorted, "Yeah, a note that no one could find. Mom was about ready to call the police. I'm surprised she didn't."

"Sorry," I whispered. I knew I should have said something, but…

Sora's gaze softened, "Look, no one's mad at you. Just say something next time, kay?"

I nodded and Sora smiled. "Well, I better head off to class. I've got a math test to fail."

I shook my own head and smiled.

Sora.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Biology time. Great.

I almost wish I had a therapy session right now. I still had no idea what I was going to say, if anything, to Naminé. I pushed past a cloister of students, trying to make my way to the biology room. I felt bodies knock against my own, each careless and oblivious to their surroundings.

The pale florescent lighting above intensified the bright sunset colored walls and for a moment I felt an onslaught of nausea come over me. I staggered for a moment nearly falling, but somehow managed to catch the door frame of the Biology room.

"Mr. Strife?"

I lifted my head up, finding Mr. Masuno was looking at me with a slightly amused expression.

"M-Mr. Masuno," I stuttered, again nearly toppling over. Mr. Masuno grabbed my arm and helped me steady myself.

I bowed my head, "Thank you."

Mr. Masuno pushed his glasses further along the bridge of his nose, "You're welcome Mr. Strife. Now, why don't you come in a take a seat—class is about to start."

I nodded my head and quickly scrambled over to my usual seat by the window doing my best to ignore the snickers and whispers of the other students in the room. I felt like such a side show.

A few minutes passed and I still couldn't shake my lingering anxiety. My foot tapped against the linoleum. Was she even coming? Maybe I should sit someplace else. I tried distracting myself by looking through my book—it didn't help.

I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. Where was she—

"Hello, Roxas."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**AN: Well, this is chapter 6. It's pretty long, and I thought that would ahh cushion anyone's annoyances with my totally lame updates. I really am sorry about that. I figured once summer came all would be good but then things in my life got well…not so good and that left me with little time to write. Then of course school decided to come and suck my life away with hw, tests, papers,, etc.**

**Anyway I hope everyone is still willing to drop a line or two in a review! Reviews=love and cookies:)  
**

**Also thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favorite this story! You guys rock!**

**As for the story: as everyone can see the plot is beginning to unfold. Roxas now has a plan to figure out what's up with Naminé, and of course his parents are…well not doing so well. But there shall be more action and romance soon to come.**

_Artism: lol well you should:D Yeah, that helps me too but sometimes the right song just won't come up.I agree and haha yeah I don't know how normal my family is either. But thank you, I 'm happy to hear that._

_Coloredsparks: Thank you, I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the story!:D_


	8. Chapter 7: Caught

Chapter 7: Caught

_Why does she always have to appear out of absolutely nowhere?_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

I stiffened and cast a weary gaze to my left, "Naminé?"

Naminé pulled out the stool beside mine and smiled, "Yes?"

Her voice was sweet and light—as though yesterday had never happened. I thought it was strange, but didn't press the issue further. I knew it wouldn't be wise if I did.

"Oh…um…," I shook my head and smiled back, "it's nothing."

Naminé nodded her head, but the slight purse in her lips told me that she knew what I was thinking about. I'll admit, I'm a relatively easy person to read, but could I really be blamed for being curious? Suspicious even? Naminé refused to divulge anything to me and with things becoming stranger and stranger with her….I couldn't shake the idea out of my head that something just wasn't right about her.

I looked over at Naminé again, and hesitantly cleared my throat, "I-I think…I think we're supposed to be taking notes now, Naminé."

One of Naminé's eyes flickered over to my face lazily, "Is that so?" Naminé drew a notebook from her forest green backpack, "Hmm, I suppose I should be writing these useless tidbits down then, shouldn't I?"

I shrugged my shoulders and avoided direct eye contact, "I guess."

Naminé rolled her eyes at my response, but, in a lighter tone, added, "I think the video started."

I stared up the colorful screen and inwardly cringed. _An in-depth look on the effects of chemical radiation on the human body_—my favorite.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

By the time biology class had finished, I was ready to go home. Naminé trailed behind for a moment in the hallway, before quickly maneuvering herself beside me. Her voice held irritation, and I could tell, by the purse of her lips, it was my fault.

"Why do high school boys have to be so _strange_?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Are you talking about _all_ high school boys, or just me?"

Naminé snorted and let out a strangled sigh, "You of course! Why…Why do you have to act so strange all of a sudden? I thought we were friends!"

We reached my locker, and I turned the small dial without meeting her eyes, "I don't think I'm the only one acting strange, Naminé." I lowered my voice as brought out my English book, "Why can't you just tell me what's going—"

Naminé covered my mouth, her eyes sharp as they met my own, "_Nothing_ is going on. Now, please," Naminé removed her hand from my mouth and smiled, much more gently, "Let's just go to lunch, okay?"

I gave a small outward nod and ignored the stinging suspicion gnawing at my gut, "Okay."

Naminé grinned her usual grin, all coldness dissipated as she happily dragged me up the stairs to our secret sanctuary. I couldn't help but smile at her antics.

She really was…something.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Are you done yet?"

"…" Naminé continued to etch the silver lead of her pencil fluidly against the paper. No response. I rolled my eyes, but refrained from moving any closer. I knew the consequences of any such attempt would bring quite well by now.

I stretched from my lounging position on the couch and glanced lazily at the clock looming above the doorway on the other side of the room.

12:30 pm. I sighed. Lunch was already half over. Mentally, I debated on whether or not I should go back down…and see my friends. It had been nearly two weeks since I had last spoken to any of them. I did feel guilty though. _Honest_. I knew that by avoiding them I was slowly draining our time left together. Yet, at the same time, I was almost…happier to be spending my time with Naminé. The idea was ridiculous. I was well aware and I knew it made every part of my being revolt in anger…But there was something with Naminé that I couldn't ignore. She was an enigma to me. A puzzle. She was secretive, yet sweet. Kind yet cold.

Yet, most importantly, her friendship, her…well _everything_ is what kept me going. I wanted to know her secret. I wanted to unravel this mystery that was Naminé, before I died.

"Finished." Her melodious voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and strangely…I didn't mind.

"Looks great," I commented looking up with a smile, "Another masterpiece."

Naminé examined her handiwork and beamed, "It is, isn't it?" She stretched out her arms, putting the drawing at a distance. My eyes could just make out the vivid greens from where I was standing, but I knew up close there was an incredible amount of detail put in. Naminé drew the forest a lot. I didn't know why and even when I asked she never gave me a straightforward answer. Her responses were usually cryptic and well guarded. But I didn't push her. I would feel far too hypocritical if I did.

"Well, are you gonna put it with rest of em'?" I gestured to the wall opposite of where I was lounging. Nearly every square inch was filled with Naminé's artwork with only small pockets of its original white peeking through.

Naminé shook her head and smiled, "Nope."

"Then," I arched an eyebrow, "What are you planning on doing with it?"

"Close your eyes," She ordered. My eyes shut instantly. In the background, I could hear Naminé shuffling across the room. Mentally, I chuckled. She was looking for something.

_Clink…Clinkclinkclicnk._

My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes opened a fraction as I stifled another chuckle, "Do you need some help?"

"ROXAS!" She shrieked, "STOP LOOKING! IT'S A _SURPRISE_!"

I nearly fell off the couch as I quickly squeezed my eyes shut again. _Someone_ was bossy. Suddenly, I could feel a glare. Without opening my eyes, I answered the angry gaze, "What?"

"I am NOT bossy!"

I blinked in surprise at her acute response, but didn't say anything back. She glared deeper, but after a moment relaxed and stepped towards me with almost a resigned tone, "You can open your eyes again, Roxas."

Cautiously, both of my eyelids flickered open. Naminé stood beside me with one hand extended as a friendly smile flitted across her face. I looked at the object in her hand and returned the gesture. "Thanks." I took the rolled up piece of paper gratefully and untied the small green ribbon attached. Naminé pretended she was disinterested as I examined the paper's contents, but, from the corner of my eye, I caught her sneaking an occasional glance in my direction.

The drawing was, of course, flawless. It was of the forest she had been drawing earlier with the mangled trees spiraling upward, winding path stretching onward, and with only a few pockets of dark blue slipping through. As I studied the drawing more though, it began to look strange. It was still artfully crafted, but there was something that just screamed déjà vu to me. I knew I had never been in that forest, but at the same time I felt as though I had.

"You're frowning…don't you like it?" Naminé asked abruptly. Her eyebrows were cinched together tightly and her lips pulled downward.

Startled, I just about dropped the piece of paper, "N-No, I love it." An unconvinced expression spread across her features and I turned to give her an earnest smile, "It's amazing Naminé, really….You're an incredible artist."

She smiled slightly in response, but still voiced a small ounce of dissatisfaction, "If you loved it so much, then…," She looked away for a moment and I could see a childish pout make its way onto her lips, "why did you look well…troubled?"

I blinked, "Oh…um," how exactly did I explain this to her? "Well…I just…felt like I had been there…that's all. You know kinda like déjà vu?"

"What are you talking about?" Naminé barked out a laugh and looked at me as though I had suddenly grown two heads, "You've never been to that forest. _No one_ goes to that forest."

"Except you," I pointed out softly.

She still managed to catch my words. "Yes, except me," She sniffed.

I shook my head, almost letting the subject simply drop. Almost. But then, of course, my mind begins to work again and I remember where I had seen that forest before. "My dreams," I stated quietly.

Naminé's head jerked up, her eyes wild, "What?"

"My dreams," I repeated, "That's why I feel like I've been there." I looked over at Naminé, but she remained still, her eyes blazing ice as the words I said sunk in. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Abruptly her eyes shot to mine, they were still full of ice. "Just stay away from that forest, Roxas."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Something was off. "Why?"

Naminé walked away from me and resumed digging through her art supplies. I came up behind and grabbed her shoulder, "This isn't one of those ridiculous 'I can't give you a rational answer things' again, is it?" She didn't answer but continued to rifle through her things.

_She's hiding something. I know it. But what is it and why can't she tell me?_

"It's dangerous in that forest, and I would be very…unhappy if you were harmed," Her voice cut in, gentler this time, but she still refused to meet my eyes. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and if I hadn't remembered my upcoming death, I would have left the problem be.

"It's just a forest and besides I'm not three years old," I shot back in a level voice, "I can take care of myself."

"You don't know that forest." Again her voice was cold. I didn't flinch.

"And you do?" She didn't respond and I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table. I started towards the door, "I'm going now."

Naminé didn't move. Looking at her immobile figure, I sighed. The forest. I had to go there and soon. I needed to know because something was wrong and I was strangely afraid—for her. Shaking my head, I barely made it out the door before I heard her utter in a voice nearly inaudible something that made my heart sink.

"_I was afraid this would happen."_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When I arrived home, the entire house was encased in a deafening silence. Neither Sora nor Dad was home because they at the blitzball field for Sora's game, but I knew my Mom was. Unceremoniously, I dropped my school bag near the front entrance of the door, sighing slightly as I walked into the kitchen.

Mom was already inside busily cooking tonight's meal, but eagerly and with almost _too _wide of a smile fixed her attention on me. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was good," I mumbled as I edged towards the fridge. I needed something to drink.

Yet, Mom nearly blocked me as I reached for the handle, "Go sit down hun, I'll get it."

I opened and closed my mouth, but said nothing as I walked across the tiled floor and pulled out one of the stools from underneath the kitchen island. I watched as Mom hurriedly pulled out a glass and, with shaky hands, filled it with orange juice. I could tell she wasn't any better. Her makeup was clearly smeared from another fight she had with dad last night. They had been fighting a lot lately, and I often found myself wishing I lived somewhere else. I knew my Mom wasn't mad at me for telling her to see a therapist, but…she hardly ever talked to Dad anymore. And Dad didn't eat dinner at home either. He usually picked up a meal or ate at Uncle Zack and Aunt Cissnei's now.

"Here you go, Roxas," Mom smiled setting the glass next to me on the island. She pulled out a stool beside me, and watched as I took a sip.

"So Mom," I swallowed a mouthful of citrus, "what are you making for dinner?"

Mom clasped her hands together avidly and I noticed a tiny spark return in her eyes, "Fettuccini with garlic bread and homemade red velvet cupcakes."

"Sounds good…but….um is Sora gonna be home on time?" I asked. Sometimes Sora's games went late and because Mom wasn't at the game this time, I wasn't sure when Dad would give him a ride home.

"Well, your _father_," I nearly flinched as Mom's voice dripped with bitterness "Promised they'd be home before seven, so I'm hoping we can start dinner at around six thirty."

I nodded my head uncomfortably, "Ah." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Should I say something? But if I did say someth-Abruptly, the timer for the oven went off, emitting a high pitched beeping noise. Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the timer. Mom quickly scooted out of the stool and over to the oven. Feeling nausea begin to bubble in my stomach, I pushed my glass away and headed towards the steps, "I'm going to sleep a little before dinner, I think."

Mom looked back and gave another overly wide smile, "Alright, I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

I put a small, uneven smile on my own face, "Okay."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**~*Dream Sequence*~**_

_Oxygen poured into my lungs, and bolts of eager adrenaline peeled off my body._

_I was running again._

_I never fully understood why I was always running when I dreamt, but I was. And…it was always in that forest. As with every dream, I ran alone at first. Uneven gravel beneath my feet, pockets of moonlight dancing through the thick foliage of the trees, and the leaves of gnarled branches lightly sweeping against my skin. Same as always. Yet, as I continued to run, for once the scenery changed. The footsteps beside me absent as I ran towards a new area. A clearing—one that eerily looked exactly the same as Naminé's drawing._

_My feet kept running, and as I came further into the clearing I saw something in the distance. I squinted my eyes, trying to make the outline clearer—_"Roxas, time to wake up, dinner's ready."

I jolted up in bed and my eyes darted wildly around the room until they fixed on my Mom's concerned expression. "Are you alright?" She reached a hand out to feel my head, "No fever."

Blinking, I shook my head and looked over at my alarm clock. The bold red numbers read: 7:00 pm. "Yeah…I'm fine. I just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Oh," Mom said, "Well, come on down stairs then. Dinner's ready." I watched Mom exit my room for a minute before proceeding to pull the sheets off of my body. I was sweaty again. Why was I always sweaty when I had that dream? Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I quickly shoved the thought away and headed towards the stairs.

However, I stopped at the top of the stairs. Sora and Dad were home. Mentally, I sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

"How damn hard is it to be home at _6:30!_" Mom nearly shrieked, "I _explicitly_ told you Cloud that I needed you to be home at—"

Dad's voice cut in sharply. _Irritated_. "I know _dear_, but _your_ son needed to stay a little longer. The game ran la—"

Mom threw her hands up and her voice rose an octave, "I DON'T _CARE! _You told me Cloud Strife that you would be home for dinner at _6:30!_ And it's seven o' clock now! Our whole family dinner is ruined!"

I felt paralyzed standing at the top of the stairs. Everything was my fault. I wanted to run again.

"God! And you _wonder _why I never want to be at home!" Dad yelled in response. From my position at the top of the stairs, I watched as Dad angrily snatched his coat back from its hook. He didn't even notice me.

"Screw this," I could hear Dad mutter angrily, "I'm going over to Zack's."

The front door slammed shut, and the whole house was silent until Mom continued her usual routine and burst into tears. Cringing, I slowly made my way down the stairs. Sora came around the corner, but, when he looked at me, he didn't smile. His eyes betrayed a simple and yet foreign emotion as he passed me at the foot of the stairs: _anger_. Mom came out from the kitchen and wrapped me in a hug. My arms remained stiffly at my side.

"You're brother's just a little bit upset, I think," Mom said in between hiccups, "But we shouldn't let a good dinner go to waste, huh?"

I didn't feel hungry anymore, but smiled and nodded anyway, "Yeah."

_My twin hated me._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Ever since I can remember, Sora and I had always done things together. We may have been nearly polar opposites, but we had never been distant from one another. Even when it came to things that the other couldn't be a part of, we always found a way to support one another.

Yet, things seemed…different now. Sora was angry with me. He had avoided me since last night, and no matter how hard I tried, he refused to speak to me. Not that I blamed him. It was my fault Mom and Dad weren't on good terms. If I hadn't gotten cancer, none of this would have happened.

Sighing, I walked into my bathroom, and rinsed my hands. It was nearly an hour before I needed to be up for this school this morning, but I didn't care. I wanted to be out of the house as soon as I could. Sora was still sleeping and wouldn't wake up for at least a half hour. Dad had left early for work…again, and Mom was probably outside tending her garden.

Turning off the faucet, I looked up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. It had only been a little over two weeks since I had found out that I had cancer, but already my disease was beginning to take its toll on me physically. Dark rings hung underneath my eyes from nights of painful insomnia, my skin had had become paler, and my cheekbones were beginning to become more noticeable with the weight I had recently lost. Yet, I knew no one would think I was dying. It was too soon to tell, and moreover these outward manifestations of my disease were manageable, temporarily fixable even. They weren't a complete giveaway.

After another ten minutes had passed, I was already ready for school. I had decided to wear a baggy sweatshirt over my t-shirt today, in the realization that I was slowly becoming more emaciated. I really needed to eat more.

Slipping on a pair of vans, I quickly slipped out the door and towards the stairs. I attempted to keep my footsteps quiet as I passed by Sora's room—which was evidentially right next door to my own. However, once I reached the foot of the steps, a familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So, getting ready to avoid us again?"

Oh crap. This was not good. I turned towards the owner of the voice and put on my best smile, "Hey Xion…guys…what's up?"

Five pairs of eyes glared at me from behind Xion. I was screwed.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**3,230 words and nearly 9 entire pages! That was a lotta work, but…I really had fun with this chapter. I'm also very, VERY sorry for not updating sooner. This year has sucked **_**so**_** bad for me both school and personal life wise. Honestly, you would not believe the crap load of hw I've gotten this year (a 12-14 page paper, a 4 pg research paper, an 8 pg literary analysis, tons of 2 pg responses, AP exams (AP English and AP US History), AP History essays (so evil '-_-), worksheets soooo many worksheets, and tests and quizzes). Also, again lots of family drama and stress that has not helped me write AT ALL.**

**Anyways, sorry for the rambling, but I AM SO SORRY for practically falling off the face of the earth. This story is actually one of my favorites to write and I LOVE EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts! You guys are **_**INCREDIBLE**_**!**

**Also, I hope I don't sound too horrible for putting up a review goal on this story. Like I've posted before in my other story Half Alive, I won't not update if I don't reach this goal. I just want to put it and if people want to help than that's cool and if they don't, that's fine too. I'm not super obsessed with reaching the goal, but I always think it's nice to have one.**

**Review goal: 80**

**As for our story, things really are beginning to heat up aren't they? We have Roxas officially deciding to go into this mysterious and forbidden forest. Sora's actually angry with his brother, Aerith and Cloud are fighting…a lot and perhaps our supernatural element is going to be revealed in the next chapter or two?**

**In addition, (sorry for such a long note '-_-) I would also like to announce that I am starting a up a blog. If anyone wants to go to it, it will be my homepage from now on, and basically the blog will be dedicated to discussing each new chapter (from all of my stories) here on FF. So, essentially I'll be talking about themes in the story, why I did what I did in a chapter, explain things I hadn't explained well in the chapter, how updates are coming, sneak peeks of new chapters or stories, and of course trying to answer questions that you guys, whether through private messages, reviews or comments on this blog have about any of the stories. My first post will probably be tomorrow so if you have any questions (that don't involve me giving away major parts of the plot) then submit them tonight and I will do my best to include them in tomorrow's post! Additionally, I'll try posting every Tuesday too (I like Tuesdays) so hopefully some of you guys will check it out!**

**Review replies:**

Artism: Thank you for your review! Also, I know right! That is very true; people always tend to be careless at those times…for whatever dumb reason.

SmartyLove: Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear that my writing doesn't suck and that you like it . It's not based off of it, but it is definitely inspired by it! I know I loved that movie sooo~ much! Also, thank you for your review

Roxasno13: I'm glad to hear you're enjoying and hope you like this next chapter! Also, thank you for your review!:)


	9. Chapter 8: The Forest

Chapter 8: The Forest…

_Was it wrong of me to spy on her?_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Oh nothing really," Xion said, her voice deceptively calm, "just wondering why the hell our best friend has been avoiding us for the past, what has it been?" Xion's eyes flickered back to our other friends, "Over two weeks now?"

Hayner snorted and stepped out from behind Xion, "I'd say almost three, but, _really_, who's counting?"

I swallowed and refused to make eye contact. I was _so_ screwed. They weren't going to let me out of this now, not this time. Releasing a heavy sigh, I forced a weak grin onto my face, "That long huh? Haha, sorry guys. I guess time just flew by."

"Oh it flew," Zexion retorted with his usual eye roll, "but you haven't been around us at all, and I think that does deserve an explanation, on _your _part."

"Unless you just want to go back to avoiding us again," Xion added as she studied her nails with false indifference.

"It's…it's not that I want to avoid you guys," I began apprehensively as I mentally weighed the options. I knew I could just lie. It was easy enough, but would it really be worth it? I had less than six months now, and it was nearly October. They had a right to know as my friends. Yet, if I did tell the truth, I knew it would change our friendship. It would be all about appeasement—all about _my_ happiness. We could never joke around like we used to.

Axel arched an eyebrow as he came to stand behind Xion, "Really? Could have fooled me, not that I'm easy to fool or anything…"

"I-I…," I stuttered and backed away slightly as felt the sudden urge to sit down on the steps. My heart thundered erratically, and I could feel a lump starting to form in my throat.

Olette, who had been at the back of the group, came forward and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Roxas, what's wrong?" I nearly flinched at her touch, but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Nothing's _wrong _with him, Olette," Hayner said with obvious irritation, "He's just too busy spending time with his precious _Naminé _to hang out with us." I cringed at his words, but remained silent. I wouldn't break.

Olette shook her head at Hayner and glared, "I'm sure it's not like that Hayner."

"Think what you want Olette, but, the rest of us, "Hayner turned around and gestured towards Xion, Axel, Zexion and Larexene, "_know_ he'd rather spend time with Naminé than us."

"It is true Olette," Zexion said as he calmly ran a hand through his silver hair, "he has been spending quite a lot of time with her these past few weeks, what else could it be?"

"And," Xion added, as anger slowly began to infect her tone, "if he wasn't trying to avoid us, why won't he answer half of our texts?"

"…He might have been busy?"

Xion snorted, "For over two weeks?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It's highly improbable for him to have been _that_ busy Olette, especially if was able to spend such a considerable amount of time with Naminé," Zexion stated matter of fact as his steel blue eyes shot me an accusing look. I clenched my fists, and attempted to swallow back my responses as I internally repeated my mantra. I couldn't break. I couldn't break.

Olette retracted her hand from my shoulder and quietly shrunk back towards Larexene whose eyes were silently observing me from the front door. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out their voices, but they didn't stop. Everyone kept arguing and each word felt like a knife in my back. I couldn't feel myself breaking, my inward chant faltering.

Xion threw her hands up dramatically, "Let's all just face it; he doesn't want to be around us anymore." I. **Can't**. Break.

"Not while Naminé's in the picture, she's the problem," Hayner retorted coldly. I can't…I _can't_ break.

"No kidding," Zexion added, "Do you think Roxas has a crush on her?" My cheeks flushed and I clenched my hands tighter. It's like I wasn't even there.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, his tone seemingly indifferent, "Maybe. I mean Zexion is right…they have been spending an awful lot of time together and—"

"I'll tell you what it is," Xion interrupted pointing her finger in my direction accusingly as her voice dripped with venom, "_He _is just being selfish!"

Fighting a wave of nausea, my body shot up indignantly, and the walls I had built up crumbled within seconds. I couldn't take it anymore. They wanted the truth? I'd give them the truth.

"_STOP IT_!"

Everyone went silent, but Hayner quickly regained his composure and sneered mockingly at me. "What? Is someone getting angry?" I ground my teeth, but my lips refused to part. I was trying to restrain, to refrain from ruining another shred of normalcy in my life. So far, I wasn't doing so hot.

"Hayner," Olette quietly chided, "I'm sure he's sorry—"

Hayner snorted haughtily, "_Sorry_? He should be a hell of a lot more than sorry! He—"

"_I HAVE CANCER_!" I screamed and the room went absolutely silent. Slowly, I took in a few needed breathes. It was over. There was no turning back now. Sure, I was screwed, but it was nice to finally have some of my burden lifted. No more secrets. No more lies. Only the truth was left.

A few more seconds passed, before anyone spoke up. Their faces, however, remained pale and hollow. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Xion shedding and quickly wiping away tears. She knew I was serious. Olette's eyes were wide and she just stared at me wordlessly as if her entire mind had gone numb. Hayner refused to look at me and I could see the shame and guilt flicker across his face as he tried to hide it. Axel and Larexene wore the same stricken expressions, but Axel's hands clenched into painful fists as he, too, avoided looking in my direction.

Even Zexion's usual dour expression had betrayed astonishment, but, as always, he was the first one to regain enough composure to speak. His voice was quieter than usual, but I still managed to hear him. "Is…Is it terminal?"

I smiled bitterly. Zexion never beat around the bush. He was always straightforward and honest. "Yes…I have a little less than six months now."

Zexion nodded his head distractedly, "So…springtime then, huh?" I nodded and no words passed between my lips as a further response. The hollowness was beginning to infect me too.

"Why…W-Why didn't you say anything?" Xion blurted and all of us looked on in surprise as Xion rushed forward to embrace me. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and I could feel the hollowness inside me quickly ebb as a strong sense of guilt took it place. "I-I'm so sorry! I've been so horrible to you and…and," Xion broke into another fit of sobs.

"We're all sorry, kiddo," Axel shook his head, "We shouldn't have just assumed…I mean—"

Larexene cut in, her voice much softer, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah, can you guys all just…," I released a heavy sigh as I detached Xion's arms from around my waist, "Leave? I need some time to…think."

Everyone exchanged glances, but Zexion smiled weakly as he gestured the rest of our friends towards the front door, "…Alright. C'mon guys, he needs some time for himself." My friends all looked apologetically at me, but said nothing as they left.

Already, things were different.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Almost twenty minutes had passed since everyone left. I had been sitting at the foot of the stairs, still in shock of what I had just done. I knew it was inevitable. Something would have happened sooner or later, but I felt almost…_frustrated_ with myself. If I had just stood my ground, I would have more time. Now, all it, all _I _was going to be was one big charity case.

"Hey…bro."

The abrupt sound of my brother's voice made me nearly jump, but, instead, I just shook my head and turned around. "Hey back," I smiled and forced myself to chuckle, "You're already dressed? We still have an hour before school starts you know?"

Sora leaned against the stair railing lazily, but his smile was weak. He may be talking to me, but he was still mad. Sora had always been an easy person to read. "I know…I was just thinking of going in early. No big deal," Sora shrugged and finished his descent down the stairs with a false air of nonchalance. Inwardly, I cringed. He wanted to leave early to avoid me.

"Maybe for a normal person it wouldn't be a big deal, but you?" I arched an eyebrow as I hid my hurt with an amused expression, "You're never early, like ever. I don't even know if you know what the word early means."

Sora shrugged again and proceeded to pick up his backpack lying near the front door. "Tell Mom I'm leaving, kay?" Sora said turning around, but skillfully avoiding eye contact with me. I pretended not to notice.

"Kay…I'll see you later then?"

Sora nodded, and opened the door as he headed outside, "Yeah…later."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I missed first period by the time I had gotten to school. Mom insisted that I rest for an extra hour before she drove me in, and I decided it would be best not argue. Mom was still fragile, and if could do anything to make her feel better, I would. Moreover, it gave me an extra needed hour of isolation from my friends. None of them had texted me so far, but I really hadn't expected them to. I knew they were all probably still paralyzed with shock at what had happened this morning.

I shook my head, and adjusted my book bag as I made my way down the hall. I really didn't want to dwell too much on the subject. It was second period now, English. Luckily, we didn't have a quiz today or I'd be screwed. I slept for most the night last night, and only managed to finish the homework I had due for today. Naminé was, thankfully, the only friend I had in English. We usually sat together in the classes we shared, and, as I entered the classroom, I noted that today was no exception.

Naminé waved when she saw me. I waved back and took my usual seat beside her. We never sat in the front of the class. Naminé didn't like sitting in the front because the teacher would notice her drawing and take her sketchbook away for the remainder of the class. Yet, I never complained. I just liked sitting with her.

"Did you start on the reading for tomorrow?" I asked, pulling the novel from my bag. This year, our English teacher had assigned us _The Great Gatsby _to read. It was classic and, from what I read so far, it was pretty good.

Naminé yawned and examined her nails, "We're supposed to read that for tomorrow?"

"Uh…yeah unless you want to fail tomorrow's quiz."

"I guess I'll have to fail it then," Naminé smiled lightly, "I have plans tonight."

I arched an eyebrow, and crossed my arms, "Plans? What plans?"

"Just plans," Naminé retorted her voice becoming hard—an obvious sign she wanted to drop the subject.

"Ah, I see…" I didn't press her further. I already had plans for tonight myself anyway, and didn't want Naminé to become suspicious. If she knew I was heading out to the forest tonight, she'd flip.

Naminé pushed back her hair and rubbed the back of her neck gingerly. I wasn't going to ask, but then I noticed a long scar stretching from the base of her neck to the middle of her right shoulder. The scar didn't appear new though. It was only a thin pink line, but it was a thin pink line I had never noticed. More importantly, how did someone like _her_ get a scar like _that_?

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked. Well, okay, I more like blurted it out.

Naminé's eyes snapped back to mine, her voice clipped as she quickly hid the scar behind her hair again, "Somewhere."

"Somewhere? _Really?_" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yes. A long time ago, when I was much younger," Naminé rolled her eyes, friendlier this time, but still retaining a dangerous amount of ice.

I simply nodded my head, but didn't say anything more. The movie had started up again, and I knew, eventually, I'd find out.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"You didn't really have to help, you know?"

Sora smiled up at the auburn haired girl as he continued to carry the heavy box down one of the school's corridors, "I know, but…it's no big deal."

Kairi giggled, "You're so sweet, Sora." Sora flushed, his face turning a bright red. I had to force down a laugh as I watched the scene unfold from behind a nearby corner. Sora had been in love with Kairi since they met in pre-school, but he still hasn't asked her out yet. I didn't push him though. Sora didn't like to be pushed. Moreover, if I pushed him, he would push me right back...before I had cancer anyway.

"T-Thanks, Kairi," Sora stuttered, and, if he didn't have his arms full, my brother would have weaved a hand through his hair anxiously—a habit both us had, evidently, inherited from our father.

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed as they reached a door farther down the hall, "You can just drop that in here and then I'll be all set to go." Kairi made a gesture to something, presumably a desk or table, inside the room and Sora quickly complied before stepping out into the hallway. "Well, thanks again Sora!" Kairi beamed cheerfully, "I really appreciate the help!"

Again my brother flushed, "Like I said…it's no problem, Kairi."

"See ya," Kairi waved and her grin extended before closing the door. Sora released a heavy sigh.

I couldn't restrain myself any further, as I walked towards my brother, "So, you and Kairi, huh?"

Sora spun around sharply, a faint blush still lingering on his cheeks, "R-Roxas! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just watching you help Kairi, that's all."

"Oh…okay," Sora smiled weakly and nodded his head.

A moment of silence passed between us, and I could feel the tension radiating from my brother. He wanted to leave, but I didn't want him to. He kept trying to avoid me, but, eventually, we needed to talk.

"Sora—," I started but was abruptly cut off by the sound of the bell.

Sora hastily grabbed his backpack by a nearby trashcan, and gave me a brief wave, "Sorry bro, gotta get to class before Mr. Takahashi starts calling attendance."

I held up a hand, about to speak, but Sora was already half way down the hallway before I could utter a single word. I sighed, "Sora."

KHKHHKHKHKH

I briefly glanced at my watch as exited fourth period, it was nearly twelve o'clock. Lunchtime with Naminé was next. I smiled to myself because I knew she was probably already up in our sanctuary drawing. She usually ate in between working on her latest piece. I approached my locker, which was conveniently right next to my fourth period class, and pulled out the bagged lunch my Mom had packed. She always packed too much, but I didn't mind since she packed my favorites.

Shutting the door to my locker, I began to walk over to the stairway located directly across from my locker. I didn't want to be late.

"Hey Roxas…" I stiffened slightly at the voice, but, regardless, turned around and smiled at my friends.

"Hey Xion…Zexion…what's up?"

Xion smiled widely and instantly I felt myself grow suspicious, "Oh~ nothing, we were just wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us today? Olette made those brownies that you really like, and I bought us all sea salt ice cream bars so—"

"No thanks," I quickly muttered. I knew what was happening. It was obvious.

"Are you sure?" Zexion inquired as his lips dipped into a deeper frown, "Naminé can join us if she'd like, right Xion?"

Xion nodded, "Right."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and smiled tightly, "Really guys, it's _fine_. I have to go now."

"Oh," Xion's face fell, and I fought the new guilt attempting to infect my body, "Well, if you change your mind, we'll be in the cafeteria." Xion jerked her thumb back towards another hallway, and I nodded, a bitter smile playing at my lips as they left.

'_I knew they would treat me differently…'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"You're coming to the forest tonight, Naminé?" Tidus asked his voice barely above a whisper. I froze, mere feet from the door to our sanctuary and listened intently. I felt awkward for eavesdropping, but I couldn't stop. After all, why would Naminé be in the forest tonight? It just seemed…weird. I mean I was going, but that was different.

Naminé responded coolly, "At midnight, like we planned."

"Good, there are many things we must discuss." My eyebrows furrowed and I edged close enough to see light spilling from a crack in the door. I couldn't see anything else, but I was fine with that. I didn't need any visuals to reaffirm my plans for tonight. It had already been settled. I was going to the forest at midnight, and I was going to find out what going on with Naminé. She had been happy today, but she was definitely on edge. Her temper flared at the littlest things, and she was constantly distracted, even while drawing.

"When aren't there?"

Tidus chuckled, "You have a point, but Naminé as…," Tidus abruptly paused and I stepped closer to the door, "Did you…hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naminé asked her voice holding slight irritation.

"Someone's outside the door," Tidus hissed and, inwardly, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. They couldn't know I had been listening…not again. Quickly and Quietly, I backed away from the door. My eyes darted around the surrounding hallway until I found a hiding place—the janitor's closet. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. I opened the door and slid inside, waiting as I heard the distinct sound of footsteps echo past the door.

"I don't hear anything, Tidus," Naminé answered, her tone petulant and icy.

"It…Someone was there," Tidus said releasing a frustrated sigh, "I know it."

Naminé's footsteps grew closer to my door and I felt my heart pick up its pace. "Even if someone was here Tidus, I'm sure they heard nothing important. So, I'd say it's best not to dwell on it. Just move on and pretend you didn't hear a thing."

"But—"

Naminé cut her brother off, "Not a thing." I was strangely surprised as Tidus grew silent. Sure, Naminé was supposedly royalty, but wouldn't that make Tidus royalty too? Why did she hold the reins of power? "Well, brother dearest, as much as I've enjoyed our conversation, I have a painting to get back to," Naminé said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright," Tidus sighed as his footsteps began to disappear down the hallway, "but we'll have to talk more later."

"Of course," Naminé replied cordially, and I could hear the creak of a door as she opened it, "I'll see you tonight, Tidus." And then the door abruptly closed. I waited for a moment, my heart thundering violently against my chest. But, there was nothing. The footsteps had faded and the only audible sound was my shallow breathing. I released a sigh of relief, and quietly opened the door. Naminé would, after all, be waiting for me.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When I got home from school, it was nearly three thirty. My Mom had picked me up, but Sora had to stay after for blitzball practice until five. He had practice most days, which meant Mom and I were the only ones in house. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I decided to trudge upstairs and do some homework. Luckily, I didn't have too much tonight. Just a worksheet in World History, a chapter to read for tomorrow's English quiz, and five math problems to finish.

"Going up to do some homework?" Mom asked from the bottom of the steps.

I turned my head and nodded, "Yeah, I don't have too much left, so I'm just gonna finish it real quick."

"Just don't over exert yourself," Mom said as her eyebrows furrowed together anxiously, "alright sweetheart?"

"Okay, Mom," I smiled and resumed to head down the hallway. I reached my room quickly, and opened the door. A clean set of clothes was sitting on my bed, but, other than that, everything else was in its usual place. Dropping my backpack on my bed, I picked up the set of clothing and gingerly placed it on top of my dresser. I'd put everything away later.

I didn't really know what to start on now, but decided I should finish my math homework. It was relatively easy anyway since it was still the beginning of the year. Walking back to my bed, I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my Pre-Calculus book. It weighed a ton, and I nearly dropped it on the floor. However, I managed to keep a firm grip as I plopped down on the end of the bed. I couldn't lay down while doing homework anymore because I always ended up falling asleep trying to do it.

Flipping open the book, I pulled out my notebook and went to work.

I hated math.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I finished my homework a little before five o'clock, but I already wanted to fall asleep. I felt sore all over and my muscles ached from the little rest they had gotten throughout the day. I was lucky the weekend was approaching fast, but I still really wanted to sleep.

I closed my eyes momentarily, but opened them again when I heard Sora's voice downstairs. Stretching, I put away my copy of _The Great Gatsby_, and headed down the steps. Mom and Sora were talking.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a little bit," Mom said, smiling as she went into the kitchen. Sora nodded and smiled, but didn't say a word. We could both see her through her guise.

Finishing my descent down the steps and quietly approached my twin, "What's up?"

"W-what!" Sora whirled around, his eyes wide as he held a hand to his chest, "Man…don't…don't do that to me! I almost had a heart attack."

I smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of neck, "Sorry about that…but uh…how was practice?"

"Good," Sora replied, quickly reverting back to his one word answers.

"Good?" I scoffed, "C'mon Sora, I know you. You always have more to say than just 'good.'"

Sora's eyes shifted away from me as he began to pull a few textbook from his bag, "Well…what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…just something! Look, I know you're mad…," I trailed off feeling a wave of dizziness infect my body. I teetered for a moment, trying to fight against the onslaught of nausea and black spots trying to invade my vision. But, I knew it was fruitless effort. My knees buckled and I could feel myself falling as Sora's books hit the ground.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled as he caught my body. I nodded weakly, preparing myself to speak when the front door abruptly swung open.

I blinked and gingerly pulled myself upright, "Dad…you're…," I paused, swallowing back the word 'actually,' "home."

Dad nodded his head and gave us a dissipating and distracted smile, "Yeah…for a little bit."

"Are you…Are you staying for dinner?" Sora asked his voice quieter, "Mom's making beef stew tonight."

"Not tonight, sorry boys. I'm having dinner with your Uncle Zack and Aunt Cissnei instead," Dad answered with an apologetic smile. One I noted that was primarily aimed at me.

I shook my head profusely, "But Dad, you're always gone. You can't just…you can't just…" I stopped midsentence as a bolt of pain shot up my leg. Groaning, I squeezed my eyes shut as I fell to the ground. I wanted to throw up, scream, and pass out all at the same time.

"Roxas," Dad called and I could feel him shaking me gently, as he lifted me into his arms, "Roxas, son, are you alright?"

I wanted to respond, but all I could muster was a pathetic, "Hmm…?"

My vision was becoming blurred, but I could see the panic on Dad's face as he shook his head. "Sora, go get your mother." Sora didn't say anything, but I knew, by the sound of his fading footsteps, that he had done what our Dad had told him to do.

I'm not entirely sure when Mom came into the room, but was less than a minute before I heard her frenetic voice hovering over me.

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my little Roxas!"

"I don't…I don't know…he just collapsed all of a sudden!"

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

"No…," I croaked weakly and my parents attention instantly shot down to me. I couldn't go to the hospital. Not tonight. "I just…I just feel tired. I…wasn't able to rest much today."

Mom looked down at me and I could see skepticism in her jade eyes, "You nearly passed out, honey."

"I just want to go to sleep…in my own bed."

Mom looked at Dad, and, for once, they weren't at each other's throats. "I can take him upstairs," Dad said quietly.

Mom nodded and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear, "Alright…but if it gets worse…we're taking him in."

"Right," Dad agreed as he positioned me more comfortably in his arms. I didn't say anything else as we went upstairs. My lips felt too numb, and my body felt as though it were made of lead.

"Do you want to stay…for a little bit?" Mom asked in a whisper. We were in my room now.

Dad gently placed me on my bed and placed the covers over my body securely, "Yeah…you're making stew…right?"

Mom smiled weakly, and I could feel her hand gently push back my bangs, "With strawberry cheesecake, if you're interested?"

"I'd like that…thanks," Dad responded, and even though my eyes were closed, I knew a small smile had finally penetrated his gloomy expression.

_Maybe…my parents would finally stop fighting…_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

My eyes shot open and darted to the digital clock on my nightstand. Eleven thirty. I had a half hour before I needed to be in the forest. I peeled the covers off my body and cautiously got out of bed. I didn't want to face another wave of nausea too soon. But, I was happy to feel no sudden sickness bubble in my stomach as I stood beside my bed.

There was only a minor and easily ignored throb throughout my body, but that really never went away. The most important thing is that I'm conscious enough to move and not collapse.

Edging towards my door, I quietly slipped out into the hallway. No one was awake. Dad was a light sleeper, but I had snuck past him before. It wasn't too difficult. Thankfully, Mom and Sora were heavy sleepers, so I didn't have to worry about them at all.

Once I reached the foyer, I quickly headed to the front door and slipped on my checkered vans. I was already wearing a jacket from when I went to bed earlier, so I didn't need to put one on now. I looked back towards the top of the stairs briefly before putting a hand on the door handle. I half expected someone to come down the steps, but no one did.

I sighed and opened the door. I didn't have time to feel guilty. I would be back before anyone woke up, and, besides, I would be fine. I just needed to find out what was wrong with Naminé. She was my friend and she had been acting way too weird lately…like she was worried about something. I knew that we hadn't been friends too long, but I had a time limit. The sooner I found out what was wrong, the sooner I could fix it.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It didn't take me too long to reach the forest. We lived only about fifteen minutes away, and, according to my watch, it's only eleven fifty-five. I still had five minutes to spare, and it actually wasn't that cold out. I was grateful to be wearing my sweat shirt, but there was only an occasional wind that passed through the trees tonight. The moon was also in the sky too. It wasn't a full moon, but it still provided enough light to navigate the forest.

I was right, however, on one thing. The forest was just like my dreams. Well…except that I wasn't running this time; I was walking. But, anyway, it was a mirror image. The trees were gnarled and closely clustered together. The branches were long and full of bright evergreen leaves that brushed against my skin. There was even an uneven gravel road, and heavy foliage above me. Everything was the same and it…almost scared me.

Releasing an anxious sigh, I kicked away a small rock in front of me and watched as it skipped a few times before landing in a nearby bush. I knew I shouldn't feel this nervous, but…what if I was wrong? What if I came all the way out here for…A branch snapped from somewhere ahead of me.

My heart nearly stopped and I hastily hid behind the nearest tree. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from breathing too loudly, and listened.

"You came, Naminé." My eyes widened, Tidus.

Naminé's voice answered smoothly, "It's in my job description, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Tidus replied with a small chuckle. I cautiously peered at them from my hiding place. They were standing across from each other in a miniature sized clearing a dozen feet from where I was. I didn't know what was happening, but I watched, forcing myself to breath inaudibly.

"Well," Naminé said as her lips pulled into a smirk, "shall we go? I'm sure the others are waiting."

"For their queen," Tidus returned the smile, "always."

And then…the wind picked up, the leaves rustled and a shaft of moonlight enveloped both Naminé and Tidus. I couldn't see them for a moment, and was forced to look away because of the intensity of the light. A moment later, however, the moonlight faded back into an innocuous glow and I was able to look again.

But what I saw…what I saw nearly made my heart stop. In both Naminé and Tidus's place now stood two…two wolves. One was a bright gold with blue eyes. The other…the other was pure white with phosphorescent sapphire eyes—like Naminé.

Both wolves threw back their heads and howled for a moment before quickly retreating deeper into the forest. I nearly lost my balance as I gripped the side of the tree for stability. My face was drained of color, and I couldn't speak.

I couldn't believe that Naminé was…a wolf.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**Okay, did anyone see that coming? I honestly want to know if anyone thought Naminé was going to be a wolf? I tried to keep it as much of a secret as I could, but I'm really curious to know if anyone was thinking she-wolf? I do promise, though, this will not have any Twilight vibe to it. It's going to be entirely original so...again I hope you like the wolves idea.  
**

**Second, and more importantly, I would like to thank Orikia for allowing me to use the concept of lycans in How To Save A Life. I really appreciate having your permission since you were the first one to use it for Naminé and Roxas in your story Full Moon. **

**Thirdly, I hope you all enjoyed the length. It took me forever to write (5,234 words aka almost 12 pages), but I thought it would be a nice present for everyone who's been waiting for the big reveal. Otherwise, the reveal would have probably been the next chapter. Again, I am sorry for the lateness. My family's moving again, I've had summer homework, and now school. My classes are hard too. I have a Philosophy class, AP English, AP Government and Creative Writing class that suck up a lot of my time—especially AP Gov and Philosophy. I'm happy to be writing again though. This has really been the one weekend this entire month that I've had to write and not do tons of homework.**

**I also would like to thank EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited, or put How To Save A Life on their alerts! You guys are **_**beyond amazing**_**! Also, THANK YOU for helping me reach my review goal! You guys are all so sweet and I really do love hearing from you! I hope to know what everyone thinks about this chapter, and if they liked it? I always feel like my writing is changing so I'd really like to know what everyone thinks.**

**Next, I'm not going to put a specific review goal up, but I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews soon:)**

**Also, just a quick FYI, I'm going to change the story summary sometime tomorrow to fit with the supernatural element of the story. **

**Finally, I'd like to know, since it's almost October, what you guys would think the best costumes (for a costume party) would be for Naminé and Roxas?**

**Naminé: a.) Ice Queen b.) A cat (for a touch of irony) or c.) Have her dressed in a ball gown with a venetian masquerade mask on?**

**Roxas: a.) Prince/King, b.) Assassin or c.) Hunter**

Review Replies:

Anonymous: Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D

SoldSnake: Thank you for contributing! I appreciate it:) Well, I hope you found this chapter worthwhile then!

Artism: Haha, I know. I hate when I don't update for so long, but thank you. I'm glad you think so and I agree. If I rush, it turns out poorly and me too. Also, thank you for your review!:D

Nobody: Lol me too, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you, and thank you for your review too!:D

Drew: Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you like it so far and am hoping you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for your review too!:D


	10. Chapter 9: She Wolf

Chapter 9: She-Wolf

_It's official; I've gone insane._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Naminé was a wolf. An _animal._ I nearly laughed aloud at the thought because it seemed so ridiculous. Who would have guessed that Naminé, the cool and elusive new student, was a _wolf_? I certainly didn't. Yet, it did help to explain a few…_oddities_ about her. Namely, her cold attitude and detailed forest drawings.

It also explained_—'Ugh! What am I __**saying**__?' _I shook my head abruptly and mentally slapped myself._ 'Naminé is a __**wolf **__and I'm acting as though it's the most logical thing in world!' _Maybe I _have_ gone insane? Truthfully, it did seem like a more reasonable route but…I know what I saw. I couldn't deny _that_ even if I wanted to—which I strangely didn't because and, maybe this sounds slightly twisted, but…I actually…_want_ an adventure. Screw trying to cling to normalcy. It doesn't exist for me anymore, so…I might as well embrace the weird and unbelievable. It beats sitting around in my room waiting to die. And, besides, Naminé's my friend now. I have to help her. It's a part of my concrete goal.

I released a slow, shaky breath. Part of my concrete goal. Yes. I couldn't…_not_ help her. It would be like going against my promise to Al. I mean, sure, this wasn't exactly a part of my initial plan but at least I would have some real purpose to life. Even if…even if I couldn't entirely fix her problem…I would feel satisfied knowing that I had helped. Steadying myself against the side of the tree, I slowly began to move forward into a patch of greenery illuminated by the pale light of the moon. I looked down and, instantly, my eyes followed the two sets of paw prints leading deeper into the unknown jungle of the forest. I swallowed slightly but brought out the flashlight I had stowed in my pocket. _'Now or never…' _I sighed but flicked the flashlight's switch creating a bright ray of artificial light. It didn't make the forest ahead any more inviting but at least I had some idea of where I was going.

However, the farther I went into the forest, the more uneasy I became. Maybe it was paranoia from being alone in the forest at night…but there was something just…eerie about this forest. Twigs snapped around me constantly and there was a faint buzzing or clicking sound that followed me nearly everywhere—but it didn't have a source. I would point my flashlight to a tree I thought had some lurking creature but always found it empty. The tangled and spindly tree branches weren't exactly pleasant to deal with either because I could never break enough of them without being jabbed in the back by another.

'_Note to self… next time bring a machete …' _

_If_ there was a next time. Involuntarily, I shivered at the thought but was quickly distracted when I noticed a faint light up ahead. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to decipher what it was but it still seemed a little too far away to be certain. I assumed by its constant flickering it was a fire but…with everything that's already happened tonight, I couldn't be entirely sure, since I was pretty confident my sanity wasn't completely intact anymore.

I held my breath as I tentatively crossed to the other end of the forest. Several gnarled vines on the ground almost tripped me on the way but, miraculously, I managed to stay upright. The source of the light was much clearer now too and it became obvious by the distinct crackling sound that it was, in fact, a fire. I didn't move beyond the last row of trees, however. There too many of them now. My presence would be obvious. I stayed behind another tree instead and only peered around the corner occasionally to see if any of them had noticed me. Luckily, they didn't and I was finally able to release some of the tension in my body when Naminé, now human, began speaking because…really, why would they dare focus on anything other than their 'queen?'

"I'm very pleased to see that so many of you could join us tonight," Naminé began. Her voice was different from how she usually spoke to me. There was more authority, more ice interlaced in each word.

I almost snorted at the thought. _'Gee, I must be pretty special than.' _The others around her responded with animal grunts since none of them were humans. I found it pretty weird that they could understand her as a human, but didn't press the thought since it would be a fruitless effort on my part.

"It is of the most importance that we begin to plan our next strategy against the enemy. He is not content to sit in the darkness any longer. I know we are not on the best terms with the humans." Naminé paused momentarily as a wave of angry snorts passed from one wolf to the other. "But…we cannot be exposed. Now, before I continue any further, I would like to ask that all of you to phase into your human forms. I have no patience tonight for dealing with a pack of rowdy and uncooperative pups." There was a suppressed growl coming from a few of the wolves as I watched each shift into their human forms. The same light enveloped them except it wasn't as bright as Naminé's or even her brother. It was more subdued, less powerful.

"You highness," one of the wolves, a copper haired man with blue eyes, said irritably, "while I respect your authority as queen, is it really necessary that we must all discuss this as _humans?" _The way he spat out the word 'humans,' made me, instinctively, cringe back but…it also made me wonder why he hated something that was a part of him too?

Naminé rolled her eyes and gave the copper haired man a dismissive wave, "Terra, why must you _always_ question my authority? You say, you _vow_ your allegiance to my rule and yet every step I take must be scrutinized by you. I would ask why, but I have no time for such affairs. Instead, I will offer you an explanation." Naminé's lips, painted cherry blossom pink, curved into a small smile of amusement. Terra's own lips pulled down in response. "I asked that we all submit to our human forms because, when dealing with matters of war strategy, I have, from past experience, noticed that it is much more productive to have those assembled in human form. It helps keep the highly _volatile_ animal instincts in check." After Naminé finished her explanation, she looked around with a look of expectancy before landing a pointed look at Terra. "Any questions?"

Terra's mouth twitched but he kept his voice level. "None, your majesty."

"Good," Naminé smiled satisfied, "Now onto war strategy. Riku." Abruptly, Naminé's gaze flickered over to a silver haired boy about my age.

"Yes, my Queen?" Riku asked in tone of complete formality. Something that made me feel a little weird since my manner with Naminé was so much different. I wasn't rude but I wasn't overly polite either. I treated her like a friend. Someone to be honest with and even tease a little bit.

"Have either you or Kairi collected any useful information from your most recent mission?" From my position behind the tree, I nearly fell. _Kairi! _It couldn't be Kairi from school… not _Sora's_ Kairi. Yet, the moment I looked over to the auburn haired girl being addressed, I knew it was _that_ Kairi after all.

'_This is so screwed up. Since when is Kairi…one of them? I didn't even know she and Naminé knew each other! They never talked during school or…Gah!' _I clenched my fists in frustration until I felt small crescent shape indents pierce my palms. Why did everything have to be so messed up? What would Sora even think if he knew his childhood crush was a _wolf_?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi shake her head. "Nothing new, I'm afraid. The Dark King…he's been elusive lately. Even his army has made scarce."

"Terra and I," a young blue haired woman interjected solemnly, "think he might be up to something but…" She suddenly trailed off and bowed her head in a silent defeat.

Naminé shook her own head. "No…I agree with you Aqua. The Dark King has remained…too _silent_ these days. Eraqus…as my chief advisor, I wish to know your thoughts on this matter."

Eraqus, a dark haired man with a visible scar stretching across the left side of his face, nodded obediently. "As you wish, my Queen." Eraqus then paused, stepping closer to the fire until the embers nearly leapt from the flames to lick his marred face. There was silence among the group for a moment as he fixed his dark eyes into the seemingly innocuous glow of the fire. Not even Naminé disturbed his musings before he lifted his gaze and spoke in a low voice. "Your majesty…you know as well as I do that The Dark King is never one to remain dormant for long. You are also plenty aware that he is not very pleased at your refusal to become his bride." Naminé snorted but didn't comment. "It is with a heavy heart that I must concur with the others. The Dark King has been silent too long and I fear that an attack is imminent."

My eyebrows furrowed together as I silently processed this new information. Dark King. Who was this Dark King that everyone kept talking about and why does he want to marry Naminé? I mentally shook my head. The more I listened to this conversation, the more incredulous it seemed. _'And yet…here I am still eavesdropping…,' _I sighed.

"On us…or the humans?" Naminé asked quietly. Her eyebrows were cinched together tightly and there was worry evident in her voice.

"As long as it's not us, who cares?" Terra spat coldly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have to agree with Terra on this one," a man with dark hair said gruffly with a nod. He looked intimidating and his eyes were a dark shade of blue. Beside him, a young woman with long raven hair and dark eyes looked at him with an affectionate but questioning gaze.

Naminé snarled and shot both a deadly glare, "_I_ care. We can't let the humans know about us and that wretched king could ruin everything!"

"Doesn't it matter more that he's been invading _our_ territory, your majesty?" Riku asked and looked to a brown haired girl standing beside Tidus. She didn't respond and merely shrunk back with one arm wrapped securely around Tidus'.

Naminé released a frustrated sigh. "I'm not disagreeing that it isn't important that he's been invading our territory. All I'm trying to say is that we need to keep him and his little cronies away from the humans."

"Don't tell me you're actually _worried _about the humans?" Terra asked before barking out a malicious laugh. Naminé ground her teeth. "Just because King Rasler and Queen Ashe were your parents doesn't mean you're right about everything! The humans aren't worth protecting."

"Terra…," Naminé growled exposing her teeth, "I suggest you leave now before I _personally_ tear you to pieces."

Terra snorted. "There's no point in me staying here anyway." Abruptly, a hot white light swallowed Terra's human form and where a man had once stood, a copper colored wolf had taken its place. Casting one final look of scorn towards Naminé, Terra quickly bounded across the clearing and disappeared into the woods across from mine.

I'll be honest. I wasn't sure what I should exactly think. I was a little angry but not because he basically insulted my entire race. It was more because he had upset Naminé. I could tell that she was trying to restrain herself, but to have one of your own subjects offend you like that…I didn't know how she managed to keep her cool.

"So lucky…," Naminé hissed angrily under her breath, "that _mutt_ is _so_ lucky I didn't kill him right then and there."

"And what good would that have done, Naminé?" Tidus asked in an even voice. Naminé shot her brother an icy glare but Tidus didn't flinch. "Look, I know you're upset but, as Queen, it's imperative you keep in control. There will always be those who question your authority. You just need to brush it off and move on."

"I was merely making a point, Tidus!" Naminé snapped, "I know hardly any of our kind likes the humans, but it's not about liking them. It's about keeping our kind alive and unexposed."

"But keeping the humans safe…won't that be a bit difficult _without _exposing us?" Tidus countered.

Naminé's fists visibly tightened, "Brother, I was planning to go to the Colony and—" _**SNAP! **_Abruptly, a twig snapped audibly from underneath my shoes. I paled but didn't have time to react further before a giant pair of silver claws dug into my flesh and pinned me against the ground. Squirming helplessly, I attempted to throw the colossal sized wolf off my chest but it wouldn't budge as the air quickly drained from lungs. I wasn't sure how long it took, but I knew it wasn't long before Naminé lunged across the clearing and wrestled the dark colored wolf from my body.

Slightly dazed, I tried to look up and see if any of the other wolves would try pinning me down…but from what I saw, they were all motionless. And…they weren't looking at me, they were looking at Naminé. My friend who was now snarling ferociously as her teeth hovered mere inches from the dark colored wolf's neck. I tried speaking up but no words escaped my lips.

There was only the sound that pierced the night air was Naminé's snarling. The other wolves began to back away, their gazes never once flickering to me as they steadily retreated into the forest I had seen Terra run off into. Naminé snarled again and the dark wolf finally dropped his fierce gaze. Removing her paw from his chest, Naminé flicked her snow white tail in the direction of woods authoritatively. The dark colored wolf hesitated at first, but like the others quickly fled into the woods.

I didn't entirely understand what had happened, but, for whatever reason, I felt like Naminé hadn't _just_ snarled. It seemed like she had _said_ something to them too.

"Ugh…," I moaned, finally closing my eyes as I mentally began to assess the damage the wolf had done to my already frail body. The wolf's landing impact definitely broke a few of my ribs and the bleeding was obvious since the wolf's claws very kindly tore into my skin. Luckily, nothing was wrong with my brain other than the building migraine in my head, but I knew there would be evident bruising all over my body by tomorrow. I cringed, especially since cancer tended to make the bruises look ten times worse. _'How am I possibly going to be able to explain this to my parents? Oh hey Mom and Dad, I just went out to the forest by myself last night without asking and nearly got mauled by a giant wolf…Yeah…that would go well.'_ I released a heavy and pained sigh before realizing Naminé still hadn't done anything. Slightly confused, I lifted my gaze and looked around the clearing. Where did she go?

I attempted to lift myself off the ground but constant bolts of pain ran through my body, crippling me to the ground. The suppressed symptoms of my disease were beginning to infect me and intermingle with the new physical injuries afflicting my body. Great.

"You're _really_ stupid." Instinctively, my head shot up to the source of voice and found a human Naminé standing less than three feet from where I was sitting. Dressed in a white warrior-like ensemble, the moonlight cast an almost ethereal glow on her slender figure. If she wasn't so furious, I'd almost mistake her to be an angel.

"Me?" I pointed at myself in an attempt to be clueless.

"Yes you!" Naminé snapped as she stalked gracefully over to my side. Pulling me up roughly by the arm, she glowered at me with ice blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing out here!"

I felt frozen by her stare. There were a million potentially reasonable explanations running through my head. Clever remarks. Heated arguments. But the only thing that left my lips was the incredibly obvious statement. "You're a wolf."

Naminé rolled her eyes and retorted sarcastically, "Yes, I think we've already established that fact. Now, would you care to tell me why on earth would you think of coming to the forest at night?"

"I was just…really..," I paused, struggling to find the right word, "curious. About the forest. You made it seem very…appealing." I tried shrugging to add more credibility to my performance.

Unfortunately, Naminé didn't buy it. "Curious huh? Then why were you eavesdropping on us?"

I smiled nervously. "I just…happened to be…walking by when I noticed you there, so…why not listen?"

Naminé tightened her grip around my arm and she spoke dangerously low. "Don't lie to me." For a moment, we both just stood there. Her hand gripped around my arm, staring into one another's eyes until I was sure I had counted ever stray fleck of indigo in her eyes. I could tell this was a battle that we both wanted to win. Yet, my resolve, like my physical strength drained the quickest.

"I was worried," I quietly confessed. The grip around my arm loosened and the ice in her eyes melted before she eventually drew away from me.

Her voice was still hard, but there was a subtler gentleness now permeating her tone. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but…we're friends. I want to help you fight," I pleaded before realizing the words shouldn't have left my mouth. Sometimes my own stupidity amazed even me.

Naminé's gaze snapped over to me with indignation. "Absolutely _not_! You're a _human_, Roxas!"

"And you're a wolf!" I retorted evenly, "You should let me help."

Naminé snorted and barked out a laugh. "What? Help you get yourself killed?"

A small smile threatened to tug at my lips. _'Believe me; I'm not too worried about that. I've already got a first class ticket out of here.' _

"I wouldn't get killed, Naminé!" I argued as my hands clenched into tight balls again, "I'm not as weak as you think!" The last sentence was a lie, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Tch, I doubt that," Naminé scoffed as she raised an eyebrow incredulously, "No human is as strong as we are."

I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. "That doesn't mean we're useless. You're my friend Naminé. I'm going to help you."

"Over my dead body!"

"We'll see."

"No we won't!" Naminé snarled as her eyes were suddenly two glowing shards of ice.

"You can't—"

"How cute, I didn't know the White Queen was keeping a human as pet." A figure suddenly emerged from forest shadows, a malevolent smile painted on his face. Naminé instantly tensed and I could feel the atmosphere thicken. "I'm sure the Dark King would just _love _to hear about this."

Naminé released a feral warning snarl, "I suggest you leave, Vanitas."

Vanitas cackled and his gold eyes glinted with a dangerous amusement. "You don't have to rip my head off, princess. I'm only the messenger."

"You'll be a dead messenger in the next five seconds if you don't just leave," Naminé said with gritted teeth.

"Now, now your highness," Vanitas chided mockingly, "I wouldn't do anything rash. The Dark King wouldn't be very happy to find his pretty little bride damaged, now would he?"

Naminé snarled, "Well you can tell the Dark King that there's no way in hell I would _ever _marry him!"

Vanitas cackled. "I'll try but I'm not sure how well that will set with him." Naminé's snarls deepened.

"Who…," I paused, looking from Naminé to the raven haired boy in confusion, "who _is_ this guy?"

"Oh, just a friend," Vanitas smirked before abruptly darting past me and disappearing into the woods.

"What a weirdo," I mumbled to myself, "What's his problem, anyway?" I looked to Naminé but she was only staring at my arm. "What?" Confused, I looked down at my sleeve and noticed a piece of fabric missing, exposing the pale skin near my wrist. Slightly baffled, I shook my head. "What the heck? Did that Vanitas guy take a piece of my _sleeve_?" My eyes moved to Naminé's but she was suddenly immobile. I walked up to her and slowly waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello~? Earth to Naminé. Are you…feeling alri—"

Naminé caught my hand and held it shakily. Her eyes had become two blue flames. "They know." She spoke in a low voice.

"Know what?" I asked in a whisper.

Roughly dropping my wrist, she hissed at me angrily. "Your scent _stupid! _Now they'll never leave you alone!"

"Who?" I asked raising my voice, "Who won't leave me alone? That Dark King?"

Naminé ignored me and began pacing around the clearing. She was mumbling to herself as she looked up at the sky. "God help me! What am I going to do with him? I…I can't let him get killed…"

Approaching Naminé from behind, I gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let me help you."

"No," Naminé said fiercely as she turned to look at me, "I can't let you."

"Yes you can," I said, regretting the pleading tone that had suddenly slipped into my voice. I didn't want to sound desperate, but I didn't want to give up on this adventure. It would be the last bit of excitement that I ever experienced.

Her eyes searched mine intently for a moment and, though I knew she didn't understand the reasoning behind my words, it was clear that she saw something. Releasing a shaky breath, Naminé finally nodded her head. "I…I hate to say it but…you're going to have to be far more involved in my affairs than I had ever wanted."

"You're going to let me help then?"

"I have no choice now," Naminé said morosely, "I can't you be killed by them so…I'll have to train you."

My eyes instantly became alight. I was in. "When will we start?"

"Tomorrow." Naminé said, "We'll meet at the forest's edge before sunset."

"Okay," I agreed, "I guess I'll just head back home then."

Naminé grabbed my elbow. "I'll come with you." I gave her an offended look which she quickly brushed off. "Trust me. You don't want to be out here alone."

I hesitated for a moment but finally conceded with a nod. "Alright."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

It didn't take us too long to get back to my house since I didn't live too far away, but, admittedly, the entire trip back was tense.

"Well…um…thanks…I guess," I said smiling awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head. We were standing outside my front door now and my hand was curled tightly around the handle. The only light that pierced the night sky was the coming from a nearby street lamp and, mentally, I prayed that I wouldn't maim myself while attempting to go upstairs.

Naminé nodded uncomfortably but her eyes weren't on me. They were constantly scanning our surroundings. "You're welcome…I suppose."

Using my free hand, I jerked my thumb towards the door behind me, "I think I'm gonna head in now. I can't let my parents know I was gone." I smiled at the last part and so did she.

"Very well," Naminé agreed with a nod, "I'll probably patrol around your house for a while before I head out…just to make sure you won't have any surprise visitors."

"P-Patrol?" I stuttered and visibly stiffened. I hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing. "Just tonight, right?"

Naminé shrugged unaware of my growing concern. "Unless the Dark King suddenly keels over in the middle of the night, probably not. I mean… You _are _a target for them now, Roxas." Mentally, I wanted to bash my head into a wall.

"B-but…you wouldn't eavesdrop on my family, right?" She couldn't know, not yet.

A small smile of amusement flitted across her face as Naminé arched an eyebrow. "_You're _asking me not to eavesdrop?"

"I know, I know!" I huffed in embarrassment, "But…please. I…just believe me when I say that I _need _my privacy. I promise I won't _intentionally _eavesdrop on you anymore." I sought her eyes beseechingly and, again, we held each other's eyes in a silent struggle.

"If you keep your windows shut…I won't be able to hear you," Naminé commented quietly after a moment.

I sighed in relief, "O-Okay…I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Right." Feeling satisfied, I smiled as I opened the door and went inside. I didn't know what time it was when I finally went to sleep. My body was too worn out, so the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The next day at school was pure torture. My Mom had let me skip a few of my classes to sleep, but my body was in constant pain. I was even tempted to ask for a morphine pill before I went to school but had to decide against it since I knew it would make my parents suspicious. And…I couldn't let them see any of the damage to my body from last night, especially the bruises which now decorated my body with various shades of black, blue and purple.

Exhausted, I leaned my head against the palm of hand as my history teacher continued to drone on and on about the Minoan's. _'Ugh…who actually cares about the Minoans? They're dead.'_

"_Pst, _hey Roxas." Without turning my head, I glanced back to the desk behind mine.

"What?" I whispered quietly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Xion. Zexion was sitting right across from her and his eyes were probing my face to carefully gauge my response.

I sighed, attempting to keep the irritation out of my voice, "Fine."

"And Naminé?" The question came from Zexion this time and I merely shrugged. It wasn't their business. Both of my friends nodded awkwardly at my response, but it was Xion who spoke again first.

"Well…if you're not busy a few weeks from now," Xion began with a hesitant smile, "I'm throwing a big masquerade party at my house. Everyone's gonna dress up and I was hoping….that maybe…." Xion paused to swallow uncertainly, "That you might possibly want to come?"

I hesitated for a second but nodded. "I'll…I'll think about it."

'_I wonder if Naminé's ever been to a masquerade party?'_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When the school day was finished, I was more than relieved. My body ached and each time I moved there was a sharp pain that spread throughout my body. The only thing that kept me from losing consciousness was the plans that Naminé and I had made for this evening.

I smiled in spite of my pain. _'Finally, some excitement.' _

"What are you smiling about?"

I nearly jumped at the voice beside me. "Huh? Oh…nothing bro. I was just thinking about some plans I made for tonight."

"Plans?" Sora asked skeptically as we continued to walk up the driveway. "What plans?"

"With Naminé," I explained, pulling out the house key as we came closer to the door, "We're…heading out tonight." From the corner of my eye, I could see Sora raise an eyebrow.

"Like a date?"

I nearly dropped the key in surprise. "What!" I yelped as heat suddenly flooded my face, "N-No! It's…It's not like that at all! We're just…friends."

"Uh-huh," Sora said and nodded his head in disbelief.

"C'mon Sora…," I said with a frown, "You know I can't date…that wouldn't be fair for anyone."

Sora snatched the key from my hand but didn't say anything as we entered through the door. _'Of course,' _I thought to myself bitterly, _'Once I begin to broach that topic, he ignores me.' _

Placing my messenger bag near the landing, I decided to forget my irritation and find my parents. I still hadn't approved my outing with them and didn't want to cause any more trouble for my family. I could only imagine what my parents would do if they thought I was missing. I winced at the thought but tried shaking it off as I walked into the living room.

To my surprise, I found both my parents sitting on the loveseat together watching TV. Mom had her legs comfortably tucked underneath her and was curled up against Dad's chest as his arm hung casually over her shoulders. An instant flood of relief spread through my body at the sight.

I smiled._ 'They're finally getting along again.'_

After a minute, Mom looked up from the TV screen and smiled at me brightly. There were still visible bags underneath her eyes, but her jade irises had become a few shades brighter. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?" At the sound of Mom's voice, Dad finally glanced up from the TV screen and gave me a small, typical Dad smile.

"It was good. Long…but good," I said.

"Did you have much pain?" Dad asked and, for a second, the atmosphere lost its lighthearted vibe.

"No," I quickly lied, resisting the urge to rub one of my broken ribs. I had avoided my morphine pill but taken just enough pain medication this morning to dull the pain to a subtle throb. I couldn't let my parents find out yet since I needed a more viable excuse for breaking my ribs other than 'I fell off my bed.' Moreover, they were happy now. Why should I be the one to ruin it? I had already wreaked enough havoc. Plus, it's not like I won't tell them eventually. I'll just have to find the right time. When I'm not afraid my Mom will shatter completely.

"That's good," Mom smiled, before patting small space beside her, "Do want to join us? We're watching _Limitless."_

I shook my head. "I'm fine but…I was just wondering…" I trailed off and looked to the ground in uncertainty.

"What is it you want to ask us, son?" Dad prompted, suddenly tense again.

"Well…I was just wondering if I could hang out with a friend from school tonight?"

Mom pursed her lips uncertainly, "I don't know hun. When would you be going?"

"We're meeting up at five and I'll be home before ten," I said and hoped my offer was good enough.

"Is your homework done?" Dad asked. I nodded my head. We didn't get any today."Do you need a ride?" I shook my head this time. Dad released a heavy sigh but looked to Mom with a small smile of encouragement. "I think he should go. He needs to…have some fun with his friends too. We can't keep him all to ourselves."

A flash of pain illuminated Mom's eyes but she forced a smile on her face to keep me from noticing the tension coiling in her body. "I…I guess that would be alright…just be safe, okay?"

'_I'll try…' _"Okay… but um…maybe Sora will want to join you guys for a movie? He doesn't have blitzball practice tonight," I suggested as my eyes moved from the green walls to the staircase.

Both my parents blinked in surprise, but Dad spoke first. "Sora's…home?"

I arched an eyebrow but nodded my head slowly, "Um…yeah…he drove me home from school, remember?"

"Oh…He did, didn't he? We must not have noticed him coming through the door," Mom replied, laughing lightly as she shook her head. "That's a great idea though, Roxas. We'll see if he wants to later tonight."

"Yeah…" I said, nodding before I finally started towards the stairs, "I'm just gonna lay down for a while before I leave."

Dad's eyes didn't move from the TV, "Alright, sounds good. Just let us know when you're leaving."

"Kay!" I called back one I was at the top of the steps. When there was no reply back, I suddenly sunk to floor and leaned my head against the wall. A faint wave of nausea had invaded my body, but, more importantly, I couldn't shake the onslaught of guilt repeatedly stabbing my heart.

'_Sora.' _No wonder why you're upset with me. Ever since my diagnosis, they hardly even notice you anymore. I didn't think it was possible but the moon had overshadowed the sun. My parents had made me the center of their universe, suddenly throwing Sora into a seemingly endless black hole. Neither of my parents went any of his games or had time to help him with homework. Because of me, Sora had become invisible in our family.

'_Because of me…you're unhappy now Sora.' _I squeezed my eyes shut but the pain wouldn't subside. _'I didn't think my imminent death would hurt you…I didn't even think it would matter but…it does and I…I have to make it right somehow.'_

KHKHKHKHKHKH

"You decided to wear a jacket," Naminé noted as her eyes assessed my attire, "Smart move."

Despite having a thick jacket, I still held my arms at my sides stiffly as my teeth chattered. Stupid cancer and its body temperature changes. "N-No…k-kidding. W-Why is it so c-cold out h-here?" Why was so cold _now_? Honestly, couldn't it wait until it was darker?

There was a secret smile playing on Naminé's face, but whatever the smile meant, it was obviously a secret. "I know you may not have noticed this…but winter _is_ coming."

I snorted, "Of c-course I k-know winter is c-coming. I'm n-not s-stupid."

"Could have fooled me."

I glowered in response, "N-Not f-funny!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop but we better get moving before it gets too dark," Naminé said as she jerked her head towards the forest entrance. I nodded and kept close to Naminé as she began to lead us into the depths of the forest once again.

Admittedly, being with Naminé made the trip much easier this time. She knew the quickest paths and we were able to avoid the annoying bramble I had encountered before. In fact, we had avoided nearly every obstacle I had encountered last night.

"You really do know your woods," I commented after having traveled in a companionable silence for nearly a half hour. The forest had become a little warmer since we started but…that was probably due to another temperature change in my body and not the actual weather.

Naminé looked up and smirked as she lightly tapped her temple. "I'm a wolf, remember? I know my forest."

I chuckled, "How can I forget? Though…" I paused, hesitating with my words.

"What?"

"It just seems…weird…that you're a wolf. I mean one minute I think you're just some girl and then next…I see you tearing through the woods as a wolf." I shook my head. "It's unbelievable."

Naminé snorted indignantly. "_Just_ some girl? Mr. Strife, I am anything other than _just_ some _human_ girl. I am royalty, you know?"

"Really? I didn't quite catch all of the your 'highnesses' last night," I retorted sarcastically. Naminé playfully elbowed me in the sides. I wanted to laugh but only winced because of my ribs.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked, her voice filled with concern as the teasing smile fled from her face.

I nodded and tried waving her concern away. "I'm fine. It's just your wolf friend really did a number on me last night." I winced again and Naminé's frown deepened.

"He didn't break anything, did he?"

"No," I lied through gritted teeth, "Just a little bruising."

"You're lying," Naminé stated. Her voice now held a silent fury. "I guess I was wrong for letting Leon off so easily, but don't worry," Naminé paused to smile at me, "I'll make sure and fix that."

"You don't have to. I'm fine, really." Naminé didn't reply and I didn't try to change her mind. It would a fruitless effort on my part anyway. Moreover, we had to keep going. The sky was already heavy with a golden twilight and it wouldn't be long until the skies were hidden underneath night's starry veil. _'Plus…I have to be home before ten, so we can't waste any time.'_ I thought, pushing through a pair of branches as I attempted to keep up with Naminé's quick pace.

We were at the other side of the forest just before the sun had completely set behind the horizon, leaving a faint orange haze to linger in the darkening skies. I wasn't sure where we were now, except that an enormous mountain side encompassed nearly the entire left side of my vision.

I looked to Naminé skeptically, "Why are we here?"

"This where the colony resides," Naminé said and pointed towards a small cave carved into the mountain. It wasn't very easy to see, since it was nearly nightfall, but I could still faintly make out the outline of cave with the remaining light available.

"Are we going to go in?" I asked. Naminé opened her mouth to respond, but abruptly stopped at the sight of a little boy. He peeked around the corner of the cave hesitantly before his blue eyes lit up and he began to bound towards us.

"Vaan!" Another voice yelled. The little boy stopped and looked back guiltily to the older boy now standing outside the cave. I didn't know who they were, but, when I glanced at Naminé, I could tell she recognized them.

"Reks, Vaan," Naminé called coolly. Both males looked up at her before Vann turned to Reks and smirked victoriously.

"See big brother! See! I told you it was the Queen!"

"Vaan…," Reks muttered warningly. He placed a hand on Vaan's tanned shoulders sternly and looked to Naminé with a weary expression. "You majesty…"

"It's fine Reks," Naminé assured, gently pulling me forward, "This is the human I've been telling you all about."

Reks eyed me skeptically and I couldn't help but squirm underneath his assiduous gaze. "Oh," he simply stated with distaste, "_that _human."

Naminé's tone became sharper in response. "Yes. That human, now we're coming in." Reks hesitated for a second as we started towards the cave, but quickly moved once we were at the mouth of the cave.

Vaan grinned at me wildly, "I can't believe you're a human! I've never seen a real human before…well not alive anyway."

"W-What!" I nearly choked.

"Vaan," Naminé chided, "Don't say those kinds of things to him. It's not nice."

"Yes, your majesty," Vaan said sulkily before turning to me, "Sorry Mr. Human."

I nodded my head weakly, "…That's…okay." _I think. _

Reks who had remained silent, finally spoke up again. "Are you here to see the colony leader?"

"Yes," Naminé answered, "I have a few matters to discuss with her."

"Regarding the human?" Reks asked and his blue eyes flickered to me coldly.

"You two can leave now, Reks," Naminé ordered icily, "We don't need an escort." Reks opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it as though he just tasted something sour.

"Time to go Vaan," Reks said with little inflection in his voice as he jerked his head towards the other end of cavern, " Her majesty is busy." Vaan tried to protest but Reks simply shot the little blond a meaningful look. Vaan bowed his head in defeat and grudgingly trailed behind his older

"They don't like me." I stated morosely once they had disappeared down another end of the cavern.

Naminé shrugged, "Don't worry about it." I nodded but still felt a growing sense of unease as we traveled through the caverns

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The deeper we traveled through the caverns, the more I began to notice the intricacies of embedded into the mountain's walls. Several elaborate carvings were etched into the rock's coarse surface and even many sets of individual caves lining the walls of the mountain. People and wolves constantly flooded past us too and, as Naminé distinctly pointed out, there were even several lightning fixtures lining ceiling above us.

None of these distractions, however, stifled the bubbling anxiety rising in my chest. In fact, it only became worse the further along we went. No one cast me friendly glances or smiles. I was seemingly the object of everyone's hatred and it made me glad to know I had the Queen right beside me. _'At least she wouldn't let them kill me.' _

"We're here," Naminé said and nodded to a cavern up ahead. There was a long piece of tapestry that hung over the entrance, acting as an informal door but nothing else indicated it as different.

"Do we go in?" Naminé nodded and I allowed her to gently guide me underneath the tapestry and into the little cave. I was surprised to find it well furnished with a bed, chair and several war ornaments strewn about the floor. It didn't even seem like it belonged to an animal.

"Ah, finally you're here," a voice greeted.

Naminé smiled and we both turned to the left. "Lightning, it is a pleasure to see you again. How is your sister?"

"She's doing well, your majesty," Lightning answered lightly before gesturing to me, "Is this the human, everyone is talking about?"

"Yes," Naminé said and gently prodded me forward, "This is Roxas."

"Roxas…," Lightning said trying my name on her lips with satisfaction, "It means secret doesn't it?"

"I…think so?" I answered uncertainly, looking to the ground in order to avoid the pink haired woman's searing blue gaze.

Lightning smiled and from the corner of my eyes saw her nod to Naminé, "He seems like a good fit, you majesty but…what will you have us do with him? He is still a human after all."

"I know," Naminé sighed as she lazily flopped down in the chair, "but…I need him to be trained. Even if he doesn't fight directly. I need him to at least know how to defend himself."

Again, I felt Lightning's eyes on me and after a moment she spoke an in quite, low voice. "You want me to help, don't you?" I didn't speak. What would I say that would help the situation?

"…Yes." Naminé conceded, "I need your help Lightning."

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: 7,069 words (almost 19 pages) later and chapter 10 is FINALLY finished! I thought my brain was gonna explode after a while, but I really, _really_ hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially the length. I'm sorry the update took so long. Honest. The length was a big reason though because I felt like instead of giving you guys 5-6 pages worth of a chapter, I would go all out and try to make it as long as I could. Plus, school just sucks up my life and I legitimately have to write a 20 page paper this semester. It's about John Locke on ethics. Exciting, right? **

**As for the story, I hope everyone is enjoying the lycan concept and that it's exciting enough for everyone. I also hope things aren't too rushed with Naminé finding out that he knows. I really just wanted to get into that now because otherwise we would have another 2-3 chapters with Roxas mentally going nuts about whether to tell her or not and all that jazz.**

**Here's a couple of things to think about though till the next update and tell me your thoughts in a review: What are your thoughts on the whole scene with Roxas being attacked by Leon? Specifically, what do you think Naminé said that got all of them to back off so quickly even if grudgingly? What do think Lightning's attitude is towards Roxas? Is she being genuinely nice or…? Who do you think the Dark King should be?**

**Also, just a general question but…what do you think about my writing style? It keeps changing so I'm not sure if people even like it?**

**Review Goal: Like always, I won't not update if I don't reach my goal but….120 would be _awesome _but just to let you know I AM SOOOOO~ INCREDIBLY GRATEFUL THAT YOU GUYS ALLOWED ME TO REACH 100 REVIEWS! I WAS SOOOOO~ HAPPY BECAUSE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! :D!**

**It lets me know that you enjoy the story and that I should actually continue because I've been debating on just putting this story on hiatus to just work on Half Alive. Please Review so I can make a final decision! It wouldn't mean that this story would be abandoned forever, but it would mean a long time before I went back to this story. I usually just go back and forth between How To Save A Life and Half Alive but I'm not sure if I should continue doing that anymore...?  
**

_Review Replies:_

_Victoria: Thank you so much for all your comments! I love hearing from you and I'm glad the whole wolf thing came as a surprise! I would say they probably heal fast but scars are still scars so I picture whatever battle scars she had were wounds that healed fast. :D!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Clan

Chapter 10: The Clan

_Fearing dislike rather than being eaten? I'm surprised no one's called the local asylum… _

Lightning looked at Naminé again, but then her eyes flashed to me as if reading my face would tell her everything she needed to know to make a decision. In a sense, the moment reminded me of my diagnosis—something that would inevitably change my fate. The only difference was that this event wasn't the grand proclamation of my death. It was only the determinate of whether or not I would spend the last months of my life trapped in boredom or enjoying once last adventure.

"If he is willing…," Lightning finally spoke as her eyes returned to Naminé, "then I will teach him."

I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked to Lightning ardently. "Whenever you're ready!" Lightning laughed at my quick response, but Naminé only managed to roll her eyes.

"I like him. He's got some fire in him," Lightning noted with an amused smile.

"Hmm…," Naminé grumbled under her breath, "maybe a little _too_ much."

Lightning shook her head at Naminé's remark before commenting with a smug smile. "Well, I think he's a perfect fit for—" From the corner of my eye, I could see Naminé shoot Lightning a warning look. Strange. I didn't think anyone but me was on the receiving end of _that_ look, let alone a woman like Lightning.

For a moment, I waited to see if the pink haired woman would stubbornly disobey my friend, but she didn't. Her moth quickly closed and it made me curious to know what Lightning was about to say. What was so secret that Naminé had to quickly silence her?

"For what?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, "A perfect fit for _what?_"

"Nothing," Naminé said dismissively. She avoided my eyes for a brief moment as if collecting the pieces to whatever façade of cool she had on, and I couldn't help but feel frustrated that she never let me in on anything unless it involved some cackling, sleeve-stealing freak.

I snorted under my breath. "Of course it is."

Blatantly ignoring me, Naminé turned from me to face Lightning. There were still flecks of annoyance hidden in her eyes, but she seemed to quickly shake it off as a satisfied smile lightly etched itself onto her lips. "So, when do you plan on beginning his training? The Dark King is probably targeting him as we speak and plus, the sooner he learns to defend himself, the sooner I won't be stuck babysitting every second of the day."

"Hey!" I protested with an indignant glare, "I told you I didn't need your constant patrolling! And…And I'm _not_ a child!"

"Tomorrow," Lightning answered, as if I hadn't spoken and the only other person in the room was Naminé. "I'll train him tomorrow morning so he'll have a chance to better acquaint himself with the clan tonight."

"Very well. I think it would be of his best interest to spend a night meeting with the clan as well," Naminé agreed as her eyes suddenly shifted back to me expectantly.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "That's fine with me. I mean, as long as I get home before ten that is." When I saw Lightning's raised eyebrow, I quickly amended. "I promised my parents I would be home before then."

"How old is he?" Lightning asked Naminé with a smirk. It was clear she thought I was a goody-two shoes child who did whatever my parents said, but I really wasn't. I had snuck out into the forest last night, stayed out well past midnight and hadn't even told my parents about the new bruises I had gotten. Yeah, I was the picture perfect child.

"Sixteen," We both responded at the same time, making Lightning's smirk grow wider.

"But I'm not a kid," I added with a defiant tone, "I just don't want my parents to worry about me." _'Especially, not now when I'm dying.'_

"I suppose I have to respect that," Lightning conceded with a gentler look, "Family…is very important."

"Yeah…it is," I quietly agreed, trying to ignore the small stabs of guilt assaulting my heart as I thought about the blatant lies I had told to my parents lately. I knew I couldn't tell them about _all_ of this, but…it didn't make things any easier on my conscience.

Naminé cast me a worried glance but I only smiled at her reassuringly. I didn't want to worry anyone else.

KHKHKHKH

"So…," I began hesitantly, "I'll be meeting your 'clan' tonight, right?" We were walking along the stretch of the cave interior that led to 'the colony.' I was a little surprised to find that the colony itself didn't reside in the mountain itself, but Naminé explained that it was merely the gateway into the colony—a method of protection.

Naminé arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "That _is_ the plan—unless you've already decided to run home?"

The condescending quirk of her lips elicited a faint growl from me as I glared at her overly confident form. "Of course I'm staying," I snapped, "I didn't get mauled yesterday for nothing!"

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place," Naminé hissed underneath her breath angrily. Clearly, she was still irritated by my 'accidental' discovery last night.

I opened my mouth to offer another retort, but shut it. I probably shouldn't try her patience more than usual. The way her shoulders were tensed, her jaw clenched…She was under a lot of stress right now.

"Not everyone will…_hate_ me though, will they?" I asked, a lump of fear suddenly caught in my throat.

It's probably a little sad that I'm more scared of embarrassing myself in front of a bunch of wolves than the idea that they could easily kill me, but I couldn't help myself. For whatever twisted reason, I wanted them to like me. I wanted to a part of this bizarre world for as long as I could.

Naminé snorted. "You're worried about _that?_ You humans are so strange."

"What's so strange about wanting to be liked?" I retorted, "Isn't _that_ normal?"

Naminé didn't respond at first, her eyes focused ahead of us—toward the mouth of the cavern that would inevitably empty us into the colony's territory. "Tidus," Naminé stated abruptly.

I squinted my eyes, but was unable to see anything until his figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed only in a pair of ratty jeans, leaving his chest and feet exposed to the elements. The intimidating flash of his eyes only served as a reminder to me that I was not welcome. Naminé seemed to notice this too as she murmured his name again in a low growl.

Tidus bowed his head submissively. "My Queen."

"Brother," Naminé addressed him coolly, "the colony is ready for our entrance, yes?"

I felt Tidus' gaze flick in my direction, causing me to fidget uncomfortably. "They are, but are you sure about this? A human mingling with our kind—"

"He's been targeted by the Dark King," Naminé stated, disregarding her brother's skepticism, "and I won't allow him to be harmed."

A deafening silence hung in the air until Tidus finally spoke again, his voice resigned.

"Come along then."

We started walking further into the cave, the light finally fading until I could barely see my own hand. Naminé and Tidus (wherever they were) weren't fazed by this, but I ascribed that to their night vision.

"I can't see anything," I complained, nearly stumbling over what I suspected was a rock. Tidus didn't answer, but Naminé's luminescent eyes looked back at me amused. I flushed under her gaze, huffing angrily. "Don't just look at me like that. I—"

Her hand, cool as stone, wrapped around my own, but the patronizing look never left her eyes. "Better?"

Thank God it was as dark as it was. I was afraid she would see an unmanly blush taint my hallowed cheeks.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good."

KHKHKHKHKH

Circling a newcomer was probably considered normal for lycans—they were half beast after all—but for me, the socially inept skeleton, it was nothing less than intimidating.

Regardless of their familiar forms, I didn't dare breathe too loudly lest I incur the wrath of another silver clawed wolf.

The blue haired woman, Aqua, stopped her inspection first and gave me a weary smile. "So, you're the Queen's new…friend?" I nodded, but offered no verbal response, fearing that my voice would quake. The others kept circling. There were only a few of them close to me, but illuminated by the fire, I could see numerous shape shifters, both human and non-human, lining the colony's surrounding forest with curious but skeptical eyes. "And he'll be staying here…with us?"

Naminé, who had been standing close by me, shook her head. "He's not becoming a part of the clan in that sense…" Her eyes followed one of the females circling me closely and released a low growl. The girl backed away quickly, and I was relieved since, believe it or not, I don't think I could have fought her off myself (though for the sake of my masculinity, I would never admit to something like that). "As you've been informed, Roxas here has been targeted by the Dark King and—"

"He must be protected," Aqua finished solemnly.

"Yes," Naminé agreed, "and while he won't be _living_ with us, he will receiving training here for the next few months."

Terra voiced his doubt sharply, "Lightning agreed to this?"

I remained silent as Naminé answered the bronze haired man stiffly. "Of course. I requested her, didn't I?"

"…You are the Queen…"

"Exactly. Now, if you would all be so kind as to formally introduce yourselves…"

There was a low murmur that passed amongst the shape shifters before a swift silence descended again. No one made a single move towards me, and I fidgeted nervously, feeling like that one kid who no one wanted on their kickball team.

"Well?" Naminé finally prompted.

Aqua breathed in deeply, but sent me a cordial smile that stretched across her face like tightly pulled saran wrap. "It's good to meet you Roxas. I'm Aqua and this is my mate Terra." She gestured towards the bronze haired man brooding behind her, and I nodded in an attempt not to wince from his cold stare.

"Yuna," the brunette I'd seen clinging to Tidus introduced with a gentle smile, "and I'm sure you already know my mate Tidus?"

I shrugged. "Sort of…"

Tidus grunted in response, but offered a verbal reply once he saw his sister's icy glare fixed on him. "We've met."

"Aww quit being such a grouch Tidus," a girl with sun kissed skin chided with a giggle. She then fixed her jade eyes on me and beamed brightly. "I'm Rikku, and these are my friends Paine, Fuu, and…"Rikku giggled again as she pointed towards the silver haired boy I had seen earlier. "Riku."

The other two girls rolled their ruby eyes, and the lavender haired one, Fuu, added under her breath. "…Really?"

"Uh…Nice to meet you all," I said, extending my hand. No one took it, and I quickly retracted it, scratching my head awkwardly.

Seeming to sense my anxiety, Naminé questioned the shape shifters present. "Where are Eraqus and the others? I told them to meet us here—"

"Sorry your majesty!" A familiar, peppy voice apologized, "We were just securing the perimeters and—"

"Kairi!?" I sputtered. I _knew_ I had seen her at that meeting, but it still just seemed so crazy. Sora's Kairi.

Her violet eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, and she gasped loudly. "R-Roxas!? W-What are you d-doing h-here!?"

"You two," Naminé gestured between us, suspicion lacing her voice, "know each other?"

Kairi's gaze snapped back to Naminé, and she quickly explained. "His brother. I-I know him because he's my mate's brother. N-Nothing else."

I looked at Kairi oddly. Nothing else? What was that supposed to mean. Wait… _"M-Mate!?"_ I blurted and Kairi's face became almost as red as her hair. "W-What do you mean mate!?"

When Kairi refused to say anything, I prompted Naminé who only arched an eyebrow and laughed. "What do you _think_ it means?"

"B-But that's so…," I shook my head, flabbergasted. "Um…_wow._"

Kairi laughed uneasily after a moment. "Yeah, but…what are you doing here anyway? Wait." Kairi paused before exclaiming, "_No!?_"

It was a single syllable, but the meaning behind it seemed deeper than what I could only assume because Naminé gave Kairi a hard look and the red head shut up instantly.

"No what?"

"Nothing." Both females responded simultaneously.

I sulked, but decided that the chances of someone offering answers up on a silver plate were slim. "So, who else is supposed to be here?"

"Eraqus, Snow, and Serah," Naminé answered offhandedly, as her eyes pierced through the foliage of the trees.

"What about Rinoa and Leon?" Kairi asked.

"After what Leon did last night, I asked him to stay away for a little a while and Rinoa—"

Kairi finished. "Is staying with him."

"It would seem so," Naminé observed. She glanced back at me then and her lips curved in amusement. "Holding up?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're enjoying this too much."

"Am I?" Naminé bantered, "Though, with how you've been acting, it's not hard to enjoy."

"Haha, you're so funny. Is a Queen your only occupation or are you a comedian now too?" I retorted, unaware of the nervous chatter surrounding me.

Naminé shrugged, but her eyes gleamed. "What can I say? I'm multi-faceted."

"Uh-huh," I said with an audible snort, "I'm sure you—"

"Queen Naminé," Eraqus' deep voice interrupted with a low bow.

"Eraqus," Naminé bowed her head in recognition. "You have the others with you?"

"I'm afraid not. Serah just went into labor, so Snow and the others are attending to her." Eraqus explained.

Naminé's lips curved into an excited smile and she clasped her hands together. "Finally, another pup! It's been at least a decade since we've expanded our brood, hasn't it?"

"I believe you were the last pup born before the war started your majesty."

"Yes...," Naminé agreed with a pensive smile quickly replacing her excitement. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she looked back to me as if suddenly remembering my presence. "Oh, and this is Roxas, the meddlesome human I've been telling you about."

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily, but she ignored me with a subtle smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. Women…

Eraqus only chuckled at our interaction. "Of course. We've heard much about you Mr. Strife, your…friendship with the Queen is the talk of the town so to speak."

"Wait." I paused, a small bud of hope growing in my chest. "Is that all they're talking about? Our friendship?" Because if they were, that would be nice. I'd hate to be known as the 'meddlesome human' to every shape shifter I met here.

"Oh no," Eraqus amended with a wave of his hands, "everyone knows about your many mishaps as well, especially your integration into our military forces."

I sighed. "That's great."

"What did you expect? Word travels fast. Not as fast as our high school, but fast enough." Naminé stated, her crossed arms covering part of her exposed stomach.

"It does indeed," Eraqus concurred before his voice took on a strange tone that made my heart drop. "Though…I _am_ surprised that Lightning would take him on as her pupil. He smells weaker than most humans."

His last words echoed in my head; a pin that's dropped in an empty room, filling a silent void.

'_Weaker than most humans…'_

That didn't mean he _knew_, right? It just meant I needed to work out more, _right?_

"Well," Naminé shrugged indifferently, "he _is_ a bit lankier than most humans."

_Lanky._ Yeah, good euphemism there. Better than her knowing the truth I suppose…

"Hmm," Eraqus studied me intently for a moment, and I stiffened in response, my breath catching in my throat. "I suppose that would…explain things."

I exhaled with relief.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

When we had finished talking with the clan, Naminé led me into a clearing. It wasn't huge, a medium sized oval encompassed by evergreen trees, but it was able to hold a small lily pond in the center. I picked up a stone lying in the grass and skipped it across the clear surface of the water.

Naminé simply fell back, her arms outstretched as she gently tugged tendrils of grass from the ground. The sun had already fallen behind its celestial veil leaving trails of moonlight to dance around and illuminate the clearing.

"You know," I broke the silence hanging over us, sitting on the grass beside Naminé with my knees drawn to my chest. "It makes sense."

Naminé rolled onto her side, elbow propped so that she could face me. "What does?"

Her hair was tousled, and without realizing it, I tucked back a loose strand behind her ear. "Why you aren't so concerned with high school. I mean you have a whole colony that depends on you; it's not just about grades and popularity."

A faint pink crept into her cheeks—one that I hadn't recognized was my own doing—and her eyes became darker like an ocean bracing itself for a storm. "Yes…" Naminé hesitated as a weary smile slipped across her lips, "It's certainly more important to me than trivial affairs such as that, but sometimes…" Naminé paused again, flicking her eyes to mine again before confiding in a nearly inaudible whisper. "Sometimes, I wish Tidus was King. He would be…so much better than me, and then I could be free like the others. No military strategies, no pressure…I would only be responsible for myself." When I didn't say anything for a moment, Naminé shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I probably sound so selfish, and if any of the others heard me talking like this—"

"It's fine," I interrupted gently and placed a hand on one of hers, unaware of the intimate connotations behind my actions. "I can only imagine the stress you're put under. I know I couldn't handle it."

"Still," Naminé murmured, "It's not like I'm that great of a queen anyway. I mean Tidus is older, but since this is a matriarchy, the eldest female always assumes the throne so I only became queen because of a stipulation not qualification."

"For someone so confident, you're really hard on yourself. I think you're a great queen." I remarked quietly, feeling Naminé's fingers curl around mine before fleeing back to a patch of nearby grass.

Her phosphorescent eyes narrowed slightly as she snorted. "How do you know I'm good? I could be blood thirsty tyrant for all you know."

"But you're not." I said simply. "I know you Naminé. You're not like that. The way your people respect and care for you proves it."

"Hmm…you humans," Naminé muttered under her breath, but I could tell my words had meant something as her eyes softened again.

"So," I said abruptly standing up. Naminé looked to me curiously. "How do you feel about masquerade parties?"

KHKHKHKH

"He wrangled you in too huh?" Kairi asked with a smirk. It was nearly nine o'clock now, but me, Naminé, and Kairi were all sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows (apparently the shape-shifters still enjoyed human food products).

Naminé twirled her iron stick absentmindedly, a slow caramel brown creeping on the marshmallow's now gooey surface. "I've never been to a human gathering before, so why not?"

Kairi balked jokingly. "Why not? This is you we're talking about Naminé. You're the Queen. You never associate with large groups of humans unless you have to, and besides, what will you wear? It's a costume party you know?"

"I'm aware," Naminé sniffed, "and I _am_ capable of coming up with something. In fact, I'll find one of those costume shops this week."

"Well, alrighty then," Kairi responded before plucking an oozing marshmallow off and tossing it into her mouth.

I yawned but smiled. "It'll be fun. I don't usually like parties, but I think this one will be okay."

Naminé agreed, but then commented as she saw me rubbing my eyes. "You ready to go home?"

Feeling like a small child, I nodded sleepily and yawned again.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Here we are!" Naminé announced, and I lifted my head lazily.

"Here we…," I yawned, "are…"

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon for you training. Lightning doesn't tolerate tardiness, so no falling into quick sand or pits that only clumsy humans such as yourself could manage to find."If I had more energy, I would have come back with a smart retort. Instead, I just mumbled an incoherent 'yes.' Naminé eyed me wearily for a moment, my behavior seeming to unnerve her, but then her eyes darted to the trees and she ordered softly. "Get inside. I'll continue to patrol your house for awhile…"

"More Dark King trouble?" I asked and covered my mouth to stifle another yawn.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, see you tomorrow then." I gave a halfhearted wave before stumbling into my house. Naminé waved back, but her human form was quickly enveloped in a harsh light, leaving a white wolf in its wake.

'_She'd better keep her word about not eavesdropping…I can't have her knowing anything. Not yet.'_

I slipped off my shoes, and wandered into the living room. My parents were sitting on the love seat together, eyes glued to the glowing TV screen that suddenly emitted a piercing scream as the lead female discovered a decaying corpse propped up against the wall of a closet. The movie looked cheesy, but it was nice to see my parents happy. The only thing that was missing from the scene was…

"Where's Sora?"

Both my parents' heads snapped in my direction, and my mother nearly leapt up as she embraced me in a smothering hug. "He said he just wanted to watch some TV upstairs," Mom explained, eliciting instant guilt. Though, the guilt was quickly replaced by pain when my mother's arms wrapped around my frame tighter. I winced loudly, nearly gasping from my broken ribs. I could ignore the pain for the most part, but Mom's hugs were almost lethal.

She quickly pulled away, and Dad frowned asking what was wrong. "N-Nothing, "I stuttered, "I fell yesterday, and um…well you know how easily I bruise now."

"Do we need to take you to the doctor's?" Mom asked as her hands hovered close to me, almost touching but clearly worried that she would cause more damage.

"No! I mean, I think I'll be alright. We can go in a few days if I don't feel better." I quickly amended.

Dad, however, wasn't satisfied. "Can we at least see the bruising?"

"We probably should," Mom murmured in agreement.

I swallowed. What was I supposed to do? "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm _really_ tired."

"You did have a long day…," Dad said reluctantly.

Mom added with a worn-out smile, "You have fun?"

I nodded and began to edge for the stairs. "Yeah, it was nice to hang out with a friend."

"That's good," Mom bit her lip, and looked to Dad.

Dad sighed and wiped a hand over his face jadedly. "We'll just… talk about things tomorrow."

KHKHKHKH

Entering my room, I flipped on the lights. My alarm clock, poised on my nightstand, read 10:10pm. I felt lame feeling so tired already, especially since I usually didn't go to bed until at least midnight, but my disease, as always, defeated my teenage rebellion with a swift shot of pain. My legs buckled, and I was tempted to just sleep on the floor (if that didn't look so painfully incriminating). Instead, however, I shakily shimmied out of my jeans, leaving them in a heap on my floor and fell onto my bed.

My back landed on a rectangular object that I pulled out. My cell phone. Of course I would forget to bring that with. I was lucky my parents hadn't tried calling me eight million times.

Then I noticed a new text message. Hayner.

'_Hey u still coming to the skateboard tournament tomorrow?'_

My fingers hovered over the key pad for a moment before typing in a simple 'no.' I had training tomorrow, and besides, it's not like I would be able to skateboard with them. All it would really be is a reminder of what I would be eternally giving up in a few months.

**KHKHKH**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the long delayed chapter 10. I'm sorry things have been so sporadic in terms of updates. College sucks up life like you wouldn't believe and I'm in the midst of midterms. Also, I've decided no official hiatus for this story. Updates won't be quick, but I enjoy this story too much to stop for too long.  
**

**But thank you as always for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorite-ing this story! It always gives me the warm and fuzzies when I see that you all are enjoying my work!:D**

**As for the story, things are going to be getting interesting future chapters with Roxas' training, the Dark King, and some other surprises…**

_Also, if anyone would be willing, I would love, Love, LOVE to have some cover art for the story!:D_

Review Replies:

Victoria: Glad you found that part funny, I was hoping it was. You'll have to see about that, and actually it's Lightning from FF:) Thanks for the review:)

Hiddensecret564: I love Lightning even though I haven't played her game, and you will just have to stay tuned to find out:)

X-blade025: Aww, you're so sweet. No worries. I don't want a hiatus. I love writing in this style too much. Also, I take no offense. I love Half Alive, but this is more of my writing preference due to the supernatural elements. I also read mostly supernatural/fantasy. I understand that. I'm always fascinated with those kinds of stories myself, and good to hear you like Namine's portrayal. I always try to deviate from the normal in order to explore new sides of familiar characters. I'm super happy to hear that it's expanded your thinking, and hopefully I'll squeeze out another chapter sooner rather than later.


	12. Chapter 11: Brothers

Chapter 11: Brothers

_Clearly, I'm not good at balancing a double life. Maybe I should get some tips from Hannah Montana?_

"Those bruises are pretty nasty, are you sure you just fell?" The doctor inquired skeptically and traced a hand across my exposed abdomen. I resisted the urge to flinch and felt the thin paper sheet beneath my body crinkle as I tried shifting positions.

"Yeah…I tripped coming home from school a few days ago," I lied calmly. The words came out oddly well as if I really meant them.

Mom wrung her hands. "Is anything broken? Does he need surgery?"

The doctor pressed lightly on my discolored skin, unaware of my pained expression as he examined the clipboard in his other hand. "There are definitely some fractures, but nothing requiring surgery. It'll just heal on its own and if anything gets worse, we can always change plans."

"See?" I said and sat up. "I'm fine so…can we go home?" It was already nearing the time when Lightning was supposed to be training me and I wasn't going to let my mother's paranoia make me late.

Mom hesitated and looked back the doctor. "Are you sure he's alright? Money's not an issue…"

"I wouldn't let him leave if he wasn't," the doctor reassured, "and I'll even up his painkillers so there's little discomfort."

I sat up and swung my legs over the tan cushion. Mom wearily handed back my shirt and I shrugged back into the dark fabric like a second skin. I nodded to the doctor and glanced back at Mom. "Ready to go?"

She sighed and slung her purse over her shoulder reluctantly. "I guess…," she murmured weakly, "but we are coming back if those bruises don't clear up."

"Okay," I agreed but the word felt hollow on my lips. The point to these doctor visits eluded me but questioning only caused more problems.

KHKHKHKH

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be late."

My eyes darted relentlessly but the foliage around me camouflaged her lithe form too well. "I'm not completely incompetent," I shot back evenly. Naminé laughed and a nearby bush rustled before releasing her ethereal frame from its green grasp.

"I suppose I underestimated you," Naminé said, smirking. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, we had better get going or both us of will be late for our affairs."

I began to trail after her light footsteps but felt my eyebrows cinched together in confusion. "Wait…So, you're just leaving me?"

"I'm not your nanny," Naminé stated coolly; I huffed.

"I know, but…Why do you have to go? Don't you have other people…er…shapeshifters to take care of the diplomatic side of things?"

Naminé ducked underneath a low branch and snorted. "I wish. Diplomacy is my job for the most part. I have the elders and the council to advise me, but I make nearly all decisions concerning my people."

"Oh…," I said and sympathy coated my voice. "I'm sorry. That's a lot to handle for one person."

"It's my duty," Naminé replied with a shrug. I dodged another branch and pushed back a layer of leaves. "Today isn't too bad though. We're just looking into some trespassers."

I blinked. "Trespassers?"

"It happens every once in a while," Naminé explained, "These ones are supposedly different, but I'm sure it's just some human with a new shot gun parading through the forest."

"What are you going to do about them though? Do you just…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Kill them?"

I nodded and Naminé shook her head. "Not if we can help it. We usually just scare them off."

"That makes sense."

"I take it that you're relieved?"

I rubbed the back of neck sheepishly. "A little I guess; people are stupid, but it doesn't always mean that violence is the answer."

"You a philosopher now?" Naminé asked teasingly and I chuckled.

"Not really," I admitted with a distant smile, "I've been just thinking a lot about those types of things lately."

"You really are odd," Naminé commented offhandedly before grasping my wrist and quickening her pace. "But we don't have time for debates about morality now. Lighting is waiting for you."

KHKHKHKH

"Here." Lighting tossed a megalithic sword and I barely managed to catch the hilt, causing an amused smile to cross Lightning's features.

"Couldn't we have started with a lighter sword," I complained and continued to unsuccessfully lift the blade. The pointed tip dug into the ground again, dragging harsh lines through the dirt.

Lightning eyed me disdainfully. "Is your species really that weak?"

I ground my teeth together and tried lifting the sword again until I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. The sword clattered noiselessly onto the ground and I heaved, wrapping a protective arm over my bruised side. "Not…all humans…are this…weak, but…" I breathed, "most of us…don't…work out…enough to…lift…huge swords…"

"I see," Lightning muttered before drawing a lighter sword from her sheath and tossing it towards me. "Put that one down then and use mine. I'll get you a lighter one tomorrow and we can just build up that way."

I nodded and gratefully picked up the lighter sword. It still felt heavy in my hands but the weight was bearable. "What about you? Aren't you going to need—" Quick as, well, lightning, Lighting snatched the bulky blade at my feet and began stalking towards me. "W-Wait a minute! Aren't you going to teach me the basics first?"

"Basics?" Lightning snorted and tried to land in another blow. I blocked feebly, the silver quivering as sparks danced across its surface. "Not my method. I prefer—" Lightning agilely swept a low kick and knocked my feet from under me, her blade aimed at the tip of my throat. "learning by simply doing. I'm sure even your feeble human survival instincts will kick in enough to keep you alive."

I wanted to correct her but kept my mouth shut and I quickly dodged as Lightning's sword struck the grass barely an inch from my face. "Great. My favorite learning style." She swept her blade through the air again, but I parried with my blade determined not to die (at least not yet anyway…).

A satisfied smirk left Lightning's lips as she darted out of sight. My eyes sought her frame fruitlessly until she sprang from a nearby tree and pinned me to the ground. "You have to be ready for anything," Lightning said, allowing me to clumsily roll away and grab my sword before chasing after me again. "Enemies can lurk anywhere and they will not hesitate to kill you."

My body ached as I ran but the adrenaline was enough of a drug to sustain my tired muscles even as a subtle haze began to descend upon my vision. I heaved, swallowing back a mouthful of blood as I crashed swords with Lightning again.

"I want you to hit me!" she ordered sternly, "just once and we'll be done for the day. I told the Queen that I wouldn't destroy you the first day so long as you could manage a simple nick."

"Alright…" I lunged towards her but landed on my knees as she leaped from my blade's grasp like a trained dancer. I started towards her again, swiping aimlessly and with decreasing effort as my arms turned to thick sheets of lead.

"C'mon human, how will you ever be able to help the Queen like this? You're pathetic!" Lightning slashed at me but I held my sword against hers defensively. Her icy eyes bore into my skull and I shivered, wishing that this could all be over.

"I…can't do it…" I mumbled uselessly and dropped to my knees. Lightning towered over me, watching as my chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern.

"Do always give up so easily?" Lightning asked scathingly. "I knew you humans were spineless but since you had earned the Queen's favor I had…" Lightning's sneer faltered. "thought maybe you were different…the one of your kind that would help us destroy the Dark King and save our people, our Queen from the hell that awaits them if they don't…"

"What are you talking about?" I croaked and used the sword as a cane to lift myself off the ground. My knees buckled underneath my weight but I stumbled forward with flushed cheeks that contrasted the translucent sheets of skin lining my body.

"Never mind…," Lightning said with a dismissive wave, "You're obviously not the human who will fulfill the prophecy."

My stomach dropped at her words and I helplessly flailed myself, sword swinging towards Lightning. Why had I been so eager to succumb to defeat? "Give me another chance," I begged. Lightning matched the blow of my sword and pushed against my hold. My hands shook as I struggled to maintain my grip but I refused to surrender this time and swept my blade upward, exerting enough force that Lightning's blade practically flew over her head.

Her eyes betrayed astonishment and I took advantage of the moment to swipe my sword across her armored calf. The metal cracked. "Give me another chance," I repeated, "I won't let you down."

Lightning finally smiled and unsheathed another sword from her belt. "Very well."

KHKHKHKH

"I told you not to kill him," Naminé said, examining my body which was sprawled out on the grass of the clearing unmoving. She prodded my side with her foot and I could only release a miserable moan as I tried to supply myself with a surplus of oxygen.

Lightning shrugged. "We could have taken a break, but he was insistent that we didn't. Besides, the first day is always the roughest."

"True," Naminé admitted with a frown, "but you know how his species are. They aren't exactly the brightest when it comes to taking things in appropriate strides."

"Hey," I wheezed unappreciatively, "I resent that."

"I'm sure. Now, it's close to twilight so we should get heading back if you want to be home before dark."

I jolted upright and stood up swaying. I hadn't noticed the sky change at all. The crisp blues has been masked by Dawn's veil of sunset and already I could see stars peeking out from underneath hues of dreamy orange and hazy pink. "Yeah, I can't be late. My parents would flip—they have this obsession with curfews." I added the last bit hastily and Naminé made one of her typical human comments that I maturely responded to with an indignant pout.

When we were deeper in the forest, Naminé spoke up again. "How was training?"

I shrugged and brushed away a layer of thorny branches. "Okay other than the fact that I really need to work out more." We both laughed at that and I nudged Naminé playfully. "So, how was your meeting? Did you love every minute of it?"

Naminé pushed me away and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh yes, I loved every second of it, especially when we found out that these trespassers killed one our own. That was priceless." Her voice became biting and cold and I inadvertently flinched.

"…Do you think these trespassers are in cahoots with this Dark King guy?"

As quickly as it had come, the ice in her eyes melted and Naminé sighed. "I…I don't think so. The Dark king has killed my people before but not the way these trespassers have. There were bullets in the fur and the skull was caved in like whatever had hit it was made of some type of metal."

"Metal?" I repeated, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. That's not your responsibility. It's mine." Naminé assured.

"But—"

"We're back."

I looked up at my house but when I turned around, she was gone.

KHKHKHKH

Sleep came easily and I slipped into a delirious haze almost instantly as the morphine hit my bloodstream, dulling today's aches and pains. I'm not sure when things started to get weird. I must have been in some in between state that came as a warning for my medicine.

The setting around me blossomed and erupted into the forest Naminé and I had been walking through but this time I wasn't running. I was an invisible phantom hidden amongst a set of evergreen pines listening…

"_Mmm…Don't you look delectable my dear," a dark figure purred and ran a finger along Naminé's face. She recoiled and snarled fiercely at the unwanted contact._

"_Touch me again and I will castrate you!"_

_The man laughed sinisterly. "So testy today. I wonder what's gotten into you? Is it that human Vanitas told me you were keeping as a pet?"_

"_Leave him out of this," Naminé ground out between clenched teeth, "You're battle is with me, remember that."_

"_How could I forget? Though, it is strange that you are so attached to this human…could it be that you—"_

Sweat poured down my face and I searched my room frantically for any signs of the malevolent shadow. "Was that…the Dark King? But…how did I see that…and what was he going to say…?"

"You okay in there sweetie?" Mom had opened the door, adorned in her pink pajamas. Dad followed suit, rubbing his face tiredly.

"We heard you mumbling something in your sleep," Dad said with an audible yawn.

I grimaced. "I was that loud?"

"Well," Mom admitted sheepishly, "I was coming in to check on you but saw you thrashing about so I got your Father."

"Oh…well I'm fine. I just had a weird dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mom asked but I shook my head and declined.

"It was dumb anyway," I added, "I must have just eaten something weird…"

"See you in the morning then," Dad yawned again, pulling Mom back into the hallway before turning off the hall light. Silence reigned again and I sat staring at the ceiling until sleep pulled me back into unconsciousness.

KHKHKHKH

"Things still going well?" Al inquired once I was comfortably situated on his beat up couch.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been good. No suicidal thoughts yet so that's something I suppose."

Al scribbled something on his clipboard before flipping a few pages back. "Your concrete goal still going well? I know you've mentioned you two are friends now, correct?"

"We are and it's been good. We hang out a lot, especially with having classes together." I didn't mention my growing attraction. It had only been a total of two months but lately I've been having these feelings—which was wrong of course but the more we hung out, the more I started to hate my fate.

"Have you…" Al paused to clear his throat, "told her yet?"

"…"

"Have you?"

"No…"

Al held my gaze seriously and I tried not to flinch at the intensity. "Do you plan to?"

I hesitated. _Did_ I plan to tell her? It was incredibly selfish not to, but losing her, this new adventure together was too much of a risk. "Eventually," I answered truthfully, "but not now. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Just remember what you're doing Roxas," Al warned before reclining further in his seat, "I know you don't want to hurt this girl."

I didn't offer a response but hastily grabbed my backpack and headed into the hall, attempting all the while to not think of the web of lies I was willingly creating.

KHKHKHKH

More time passed.

I trained with Lightning nearly every day and even in spite of my disease, I was now able to fight like a somewhat competent fighter. Too much exertion still winded me and at night my body would wreak its revenge, but holding a sword was no longer a challenge. Lightning still hadn't moved me from the clearing or had me spar with other shape shifters, but I was finally understanding the correct footing to use.

"You're not as hopeless as I first thought," Lightning complimented as we parried back and forth. Sparks writhed along the metal and I pushed harder until Lightning fell back a few steps. Sweat dropped from my face like bullets of rain but I kept my body steady as I swept the blade swiftly under her feet. Lightning was on the ground with my sword at her throat.

"Déjà vu, huh?" I smirked. Lightning's lips curved into a similar pattern and used her legs to propel her into a backwards flip.

"Hmm, I think I recall something like this."

I laughed. "Guess the student has finally surpassed the teacher."

"I wouldn't go that far," Lightning retorted. We continued sparing until Naminé came by to collect me for an impromptu dinner near the forest's lake.

"I thought you could use something to eat," Naminé said, offering a classic PB&J sandwich and a bottle of water. I took both eagerly, first downing nearly half the water bottle.

"Thanks," I breathed before taking a bite out of the sandwich. I wasn't usually able to keep food down, but since I started training, it's been a little easier. It was as if my body was screaming for sustenance that it had been unable to consume before. My Mom was more than slightly happy at my improved appetite though she wasn't as fond at my constant absence. I tried to be home at least a few days a week but between school and training, it was hard.

Naminé bit into her own sandwich. "Training go good today? You really seem to be improving."

"It was good," I replied, taking another swig of water, "I think I've finally got this footing down. Lightning said we could even practice with other weapons if I wanted."

"Versatility is never a bad thing," Naminé said and patted her own weapon embedded belt. "I make sure to have at least three different types with me at all times."

"Why three?"

"Easy. You have variety and if you choose wisely, not too much to carry around."

I bobbed my head in understanding. "Makes sense."

"So," Naminé discarded the crust of her sandwich onto the grass and rolled onto her side to face me directly. "the human gathering is tomorrow. Do you just want to meet there?"

"Yeah, that would probably work best. I'll get a ride with Sora and some of our friends."

"I'll be coming with Kairi," Naminé stated, "She knows where this festival is anyway."

"It's a masquerade party," I corrected before adding, "You did remember to find a costume right?"

A mischievous glint flickered inside Naminé's crystalline orbs and she haughtily swept her hair over her shoulder as if appalled that I would doubt her memory. "I'm not stupid. Of course I remembered and you'll just have to see what I came up with."

"I like surprises," I joked with an unintentional flirtatious undertone.

Naminé pushed me lightly before picking herself up and offering me a hand. "We had better get you home. It's almost dark."

"Yeah," I agreed and took her hand.

KHKHKHKH

I wanted to sleep the moment I entered my room. My body was barely capable of bringing me to my bed, the muscles having reached their limit hours ago. A part of me even wanted to throw up, but the tiredness was still more dominant between the two.

"Have fun tonight?"

"It was g—" I turned, half expecting to see my Dad but instead, faced my twin. His lips were pulled into an uncharacteristic frown and there was a tenseness surrounding him that made it seem like this inward coiling was the only thing keeping him emotionally together. "Are you…okay?" I hesitantly took a step forward and he retreated back a step, turning away from me.

"You've been gone a lot lately," Sora stated quietly.

I blinked and smiled obliviously. "I guess, but it's not like you've been here much either considering you have Blitzball practice every day."

"Still" Sora insisted as angry, bitter tears fell onto the carpet, "You have less than five months to live Roxas! You should be spending it with your family, not some girl you barely even know!"

My fists clenched and I glowered at my twin. "Why do you even care? You're the one who's been avoiding me! And…And I can use my time however I want! It's _my_ life Sora, not yours."

This quieted Sora for a while and when he spoke again, the anger had dispersed, leaving him with a deflated expression. "I'm sorry," he mumbled helplessly, "this isn't your fault. I keep blaming you for everything that's been happening to me, our family when it's it isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry too," I apologized and this time when I approached Sora, he didn't back away. "I didn't realize how much this was affecting you. I just thought that this whole dying thing would only affect me and—"

"Only you?" Sora interrupted incredulously, "How can you even say that? Roxas, if it weren't for you, there would be no one to keep this irresponsible goofball—" Sora pointed at himself, "in line." We both cracked a smile at this.

"I guess we'll just have to leave that one in Kairi's hands now," I said cheekily. Sora flushed.

"It's not like that," Sora insisted hastily, "We're just friends!"

I laughed with a secret mirth. "Uh-huh!"

"Roxas!" Sora whined and we continued this banter until Sora quieted again and added in a lower voice. "I really am sorry though Rox. You're my twin, I really should be supporting you even if I'm afraid of losing you and our parents."

"It's okay Sora, but you're not going to lose anything. I'll always be there in spirit and Mom and Dad will be fine eventually. You'll just have to be their rock when I'm gone."

Sora wiped his eyes and sniffled. "I know but…damn it. It's not fair. You're a good person, the best. Why…" Sora's voice dropped to a whisper. "Why did it have to happen to you? Why not me?"

I smiled gently and put a hand on my twin's shoulder. "Because it can't be you Sora. You're the sun."

"What?" Sora croaked weakly.

"People need you Sora," I explained, "They don't need me."

"Did you hear _anything_ I've been saying?"

"Every last word but—"

"Nothing," Sora interrupted furiously, "We need you Roxas and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

I shook my head. "It's fine Sora."

"No it's not! Look, I'm going to make it up to you. No more avoiding, no more selfish blaming on my part. We'll be like we were before but better," Sora said determinedly and his eyes flashed with renewed strength.

I sighed but had to give in. "Alright, but you do understand that I'm not going to stop hanging out with Naminé, right?"

"I can deal with that as long as you make more time for family."

"It's settled then," I smiled, stifling a yawn, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I think I hear my bed calling me." I flopped onto the mattress, stretching out my limbs.

"Night bro," Sora replied softly, smiling as he close the door.

**KHKHKHKH**

**A/N: I know everyone has been waiting for some reconciliation between the brothers, so here it is. I'm sorry this was late but at least not six months late, right? Also, how does everyone like the cover art? Google images is great, though I would love to know who did the picture...  
**

**In terms of the next chapter, I'm going to focus on the masquerade party and the title will be tentatively called Full Moon. More Dark King to come, brotherly bonding and romance between our favorite blondes :D!**

_Question to consider:_

_Who or what do you think these trespassers are?_

**Thank you oodles for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! So happy to see this story is still being enjoyed!**

X-blade025: Thank you, I'm glad to know that you found the chapter enjoyable! I still need to play that game and lol, I had a lot of fun writing that scene. Sora is not a wolf but he is Kairi's mate which still could lead to some interesting developments between the two brothers. It does make things hard but they are starting to get along better than before. I'm happy to not put this hiatus as well. It's too fun to write and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!:D!

_Please continue to read, review, favorite, and alert!:D_


	13. Chapter 12: Full Moon

Chapter 12: Full Moon

_Remind me never to be around Naminé during a full moon…_

"The party's tonight," Sora commented in between chewing a handful of potato chips. I couldn't eat them since my medicine gave me sores in my mouth, but such was life I guess. I was just happy to be spending some quality time with my brother. We were watching the _Avengers _right now since we both really loved superhero movies.

I already trained with Lightning earlier today and was even allowed to spar with another shape-shifter. My ass had been thoroughly handed to me (the grotesque bruises wound around my body can attest to that), but it was a nice change of pace. I just really had to work at my reflexes and technique now that I knew what to do with my feet.

"I know," I replied, eyes never straying from the TV, "You and Kairi have matching costumes?"

Sora flushed and threw a chip at me. "No! I'm just going as a pirate and she's…I don't know what she's going as. She said it would be a surprise."

"Ah…well, I still think you'll end up matching."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Tch, what about you and Naminé? Are you going to be matching?"

"Beats me," I answered with a shrug, "she was pretty secretive about it too, so we'll just have to see what happens." Honestly though, I really didn't think we'd be matching. All I did was slap together some random pieces I found in our attic. The actual name of what I was depended on what the people seeing it thought. Detective. Assassin. Hunter. I had no preference. I would just go with whatever people thought I was.

Sora cracked a smile and gently nudged me. "I bet you'll be _drooling_ when you see Naminé."

This time it was my turn to blush, and I shoved Sora, rolling my eyes as he cackled with delight. "Shut up…" I grumbled, "We're not like that. We're just friends."

"If you say so," Sora sang, popping a couple of M&M's into his mouth before stuffing a few pieces of popcorn after.

"Just watch the movie," I ordered and stole the bag of candy from my twin. He protested for a minute, but his complaints subsided as another explosion echoed from the TV.

KHKHKHKH

"You sure you boys will be alright?" Mom fretted, her fingers flitting from my collar to my black fedora.

I caught her fingers and gently pushed them back. "We'll be fine. These parties don't last long and I've already taken my medicine."

"Yeah," Sora added, adjusting the wooden sword at his hip, "and it's not like I won't be there. You know I won't let anything happen to my baby bro."

I cast Sora a sideways glance and arched an eyebrow. "By five minutes."

"Still makes me older," Sora retorted with a grin.

"Well," Mom sighed, her eyes weary, "if you need me, just call." We both nodded and I followed my twin as he started to head out the door. I waved to Mom one last time. She smiled and waved back, watching as we climbed into Sora's rustic pick-up truck.

With our seatbelts snug around our torsos, Sora revved the engine, flipped on the radio and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

KHKHKHKHKH

Xion's house was a mini mansion. The driveway was long and spindly with well sculpted topiary dotting the well-trimmed lawn. There was a colorful array of flora that lined the side of the otherwise bland exterior of the cookie cutter home and I could already see the outline of the French balcony jutting out from the side of the house.

"Feel weird coming over here again?" Sora asked quietly as he parked behind someone's yellow convertible.

"I guess," I admitted with a shrug, "though it's not like I'm the only one coming over. It's a party."

"Well, I'm sure it'll still be nice to see some of your friends again. You guys really haven't hung out in a while, have you?"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and sighed as I climbed out of the car. "No, but…ever since they found out…" I paused and swallowed back the lump in my throat. "They've been treating me differently…I know I should probably stop avoiding them, but I just can't take it."

Sora followed suit and looked at me with a hopeful smile. "Maybe if you try talking to them about it, they'll lighten up a little. I mean, it worked for us, right?"

"Yeah…maybe," I murmured. It was possible for Sora to be right (it had to happen every once in a while). My friends were still my friends. We weren't strangers.

KHKHKHKHKH

"Roxas! Sora!" Xion, clad in a black ball gown and matching feathered mask, exclaimed as she hastily ushered us into the party. "I'm so glad you made it."

Sora chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Who can miss out on a party, right?"

Xion nodded before she pointed her blue eyes to me. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me—an encrypted phrase, a key word. It was as if the concern etched on her face was a series of words bottled behind her lips. "Roxas…um…"

"Yes?" I prompted. If she wanted to talk, I would give her the opportunity. I wasn't going to intentionally make things awkward.

Xion continued to fumble with her words, pulling at the ribbon of her mask nervously. "I…uh…um…enjoy the party." She smiled shakily, nodded again and quickly weaved herself back into the gyrating crowd of teenagers.

"See?"

Sora sighed. "I see…"

We awkwardly stood in the entryway for a minute before parting with the agreement that we would meet up later. I was pretty confident that Sora just wanted to go find Kairi (and ogle her), but I really didn't mind. Naminé and I would probably end up hanging out together anyway.

I wandered past the kitchen isle, glancing lazily as I passed bowls of chips, skittles, pretzels, twizzler bites, popcorn, M&Ms, dip, salsa, and a variety of cookies. There was also a bucket filled with ice and an array of pops and water bottles. I grabbed a bottle of water and sipped at it gingerly as I watched my fellow classmates dancing snugly against one another. The music blaring from the stereo was some new pop hit that I hadn't heard of, and there was a faint fog of perfume, sweat, smoke and beer that lingered in the air.

I was surprised no one had become asphyxiated yet. Though, considering how preoccupied everyone seemed to be, I guess it wasn't really that surprising.

"Have you seen Sora?" Kairi's voice asked and I felt her fingertip gently tap my shoulder.

I turned around and nearly laughed aloud at the irony. Kairi was dressed in a sequined pink mermaid's tail, a glitter infused silver mask, and a magenta shell bra that had clear straps at the shoulder to ensure no wardrobe malfunction happened. She even had a glittered starfish pinned in her hair.

"He should be around here somewhere though, knowing Sora, he's probably wolfing down a plate of food as we speak," I replied with an affectionate eye roll.

Kairi laughed. "Thanks. I'll go check by the food and see if I can find him."

"Alright," I mock saluted her, "and if you see Naminé, tell her I'm over by the mob of dancers."

"Can do!" Kairi beamed and started to meld into the cluster of tightly entwined bodies before abruptly stopping herself and shooting her gaze back to me. "I almost forgot. It's a full moon tonight Roxas, so be careful. Most of us have pretty good control of ourselves, but Naminé…she might start acting a little…weird…"

"Weird? What do you mean?" I tried grabbing onto her shoulder, but the red headed mermaid was already lost in the sea of swaying bodies. I looked out the sliding glass door. The moon was high in the sky now, radiating beams of cool phosphorescent light onto the bikini clad girls frolicking in the green tinted waves below. "Full moon…I wonder what Kairi was talking about?"

KHKHKHKH

"Kairi said you were looking for me?"

At the sound of Naminé's voice, I jolted from my daydreaming haze and found her eyes, now concealed by the white cat mask tied around her face.

"Are you serious?" I snorted and covered my mouth to avoid being louder than I already was. Naminé, the wolf queen, was dressed in a white and grey snow leopard suit—complete with a tail and matching ears.

Naminé's lips pulled into a Cheshire grin as she spun her fabric tail. "What? You don't like it?"

"You do realize the irony of your costume, right?" I deadpanned.

"Clearly," Naminé retorted smartly, "though…you're one to talk Hunter boy." Naminé flicked the upturned collar of my black trench coat coyly.

I blushed at our close contact and backed away. "I'm not necessarily a hunter. I could be an assassin or a detective you know…"

"You could be," Naminé mused, "but with all that black and the sword especially, I still have to assume you're a hunter…"

"What about the mask? Hunters don't wear masks," I countered, adjusting the venetian face accessory.

"Depends…I think—"

"Roxas!" Olette suddenly exclaimed and wound her arms around my skeletal waist tightly. "I'm so happy you came! Hayner and the others weren't sure if you would show, but I knew you would."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Naminé shooting Olette icy glares that I was happy didn't actually freeze my childhood friend. "Well," I began, awkwardly untangling her arms from my person, "here I am."

"Oh, and Naminé you're here too!" Olette beamed as she clasped her gloved hands together happily. Olette was dressed like a 1920's flapper. She had a glittering orange dress, elegant heels, circlet, and a sequined mask that had to be held up.

Naminé flashed a brief smile. "Yes, now if you don't mind, Mr. Strife here was going to show me the topiary outside."

"I was?"

"You were," Naminé repeated pointedly and grasped my arm.

I nodded my head and chuckled. "I guess I am."

"Oh…well do you want me to tell the others to find you later then?" Olette asked, her jade eyes moving from Naminé's hand around me to my face.

I sighed. I didn't want to blow off my friends, but I couldn't let Naminé find out my secret if one of my friends decided to blurt some unnecessary information. "I don't know…I'm sure we'll bump into them eventually."

Olette's eyes dimmed, betraying disappointment that made my stomach lurch with guilt. "A-Alright…I'll let them know…"

I wanted to say something else, but Naminé was yanking me forward with enough force to move a mountain or a very large and ornery wolf. A few people sipping at their spiked punch watched as we briskly walked past. I'm sure in between the buzz of alcohol floating through their head, they were laughing to themselves about how ridiculous we looked.

Once we were outside, Naminé raised her hands to the veil of stars above and spun wildly until she stumbled back into the grass. Wearily, I eased myself onto the green patch beside her. Naminé laughed giddily and her eyes glowed a brilliant neon blue that I hadn't seen before.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a hesitant whisper.

Naminé's eyes flittered over to me, her grin widening as she inched closer. "Never been better. Why do you ask?" Her hand moved closer to mine; I recoiled and stood up, stiff.

"Nothing. You just seem…happier than usual…that's all," I answered and averted my eyes from her ravenous gaze.

"Is that so," she purred and slinked forward so that there was as little space between us as possible. I stepped back; she wound a hand around my arm, her nails digging into the fabric of my coat.

"Y-Yeah," I choked out shakily. I had no idea how to handle this situation. I've been on dates. I've flirted—but I have not dealt with _this_ (whatever _this_ was supposed to be) before.

"Mmm…," Naminé purred again, this time snaking her arms around my neck. The faint sound of music drifted from within the house, an upbeat pop song that probably had way too much auto tune tangled in the notes. "I want to dance. Dance with me Roxas." Naminé started to sway, but I remained rigid and put her at arm's length.

"Let's not."

Naminé pouted and turned away from me with her arms crossed. "Fine. If you won't dance with me, then I'll find someone who will."

"Naminé," I started, but she ignored me and stalked back into the house. I wanted to bang my head against the wall, but resisted, trailing behind her hopelessly.

Fortunately, Naminé wasn't hard to find. Unfortunately, she was dancing up close and personal with Twilight High's biggest sleezeball—Seifer. I wanted to gag at the sight of his hands on her hips, but my muscles felt paralyzed.

"Didn't know she was so friendly," Zexion said from beside me. His voice maintained its usual monotone as his eyes followed the rhythmic movements of their bodies.

"Zexion…I…Yeah…she's not normally like this," I grumbled unhappily.

"You're jealous," Zexion stated and cast a steely glance at me.

I clenched my fists and tried disregarding Zexion's words. I wasn't jealous. "Where are Axel and Larexene?"

"Who knows? I think they already left. You know they're not too into these kinds of parties," Zexion said, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching their bodies practically meld against one another as waves of moonlight rained on them. I heard Zexion sigh. "Just go get her."

"What?"

Zexion gestured towards Naminé. "If you don't want Seifer to infect her with STDs, go get her."

"But…I can't just," I protested weakly, but Zexion shoved me forward. I stumbled, crashing into several grinding couples before regaining enough footing to find Naminé.

"N-Naminé!" I grabbed her shoulder, but Seifer pushed me away roughly.

"Screw off, chicken wuss," he slurred angrily, "we're trying to dance."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and snatched her hand this time. "Well now, she's going to dance with me."

Seifer tried pushing me away again, but Naminé, her eyes abruptly alight, wrenched free from Seifer and wound her arms around me again. "I didn't think you'd ever come," she breathed. Her breath tickled the back of neck, sending goose bumps spiraling down my back.

Looking back at Seifer, I moved us farther from the center of the dance floor. Seifer was quick to gyrate with another girl and for once, I was thankful for his womanizing ways.

A new song erupted from the speakers; a feminine voice backed by a club worthy beat started to sing. "Still want to dance?" I asked jadedly.

Naminé grinned and it wasn't long before our bodies, like those around us, were melding together sensuously as a haze of music continued to blare. I knew it was wrong. Jealously had blinded me and now I had my hands on her hips, not even whispering a protest as she pressed closer to me.

"This is nice," Naminé murmured, turning her face towards me so that our faces were only inches apart. I counted the nearly invisible freckles along the bridge of her nose and nodded. It was nice. Wrong but nice.

After the next song had faded into the walls, Naminé abruptly stopped her body and placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I hadn't realized it because I was so caught up in the music, but my body was abnormally warm. It felt like I was on fire. "I need to sit down," I said quietly and Naminé, now much more serious, led me away from the mass of dancing teens.

Naminé sat me down on a couch and quickly rushed to bring me a glass of water. I took it gratefully, sipping the clear liquid gingerly. I should have known the medicine wouldn't keep my illness at bay for long. There was no pain, but it was like someone had lit a match and threw it down my throat. "Thanks."

"You're still burning up," Naminé said with a frown. I swatted her words away, swallowing more of the water.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit for a while."

"…"

"Naminé?" She didn't respond, so I flicked my gaze to where her eyes were fixed. "The moon sure is big tonight, huh?"

This seemed to grab her attention because she returned her suddenly silver tinted gaze to me—eyes lost in a glaze. "I'm so happy…" Naminé mumbled quietly.

I smiled hesitantly, "Um…that's good. Is there a reason why you're so happy or…?"

"I'm so happy because…you're my mate, Roxas" Naminé explained in a tender whisper and before I knew it, her lips had crashed into mine, sending my brain into a dazed tizzy.

'_MATE!?'_

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter. Sorry this took longer than it should have. With Half Alive coming to a close, I've been putting most of my energy into finishing that. In terms of the story, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. The next one, tentatively called Mate, will focus on the repercussion of what Naminé revealed to Roxas (this is the reason everyone doesn't just kill him and it explains the awkward 'he's a good fit for…'thing) since she won't remember a thing. Also, Naminé is more affected by the full moon because she is the queen and this is the first full moon she's been around her mate. **

**Hopefully that clears any confusion up, but don't hesitate to ask questions!:D! Also, sorry there was no Dark King in this chapter, he should be more involved in the next chapter.**

_Review reply:_

_X-blade025: They both had their points definitely, but Sora was being hypocritical. Family time is very important and I'll be incorporating more bonding for them as the story progresses. Lots of questions and hopefully lots of answers. The prophecy should come up soon too. I just have to map out where I want it in my head. Haha, only a little over two months this time so maybe the next one will be quicker._

Thank you everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! I appreciate it immensely!

Please continue to read, alert, favorite and REVIEW!:D!


End file.
